Thinking Of You Always
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: [Repost] The next sequel in the 'Dare to Believe' series. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Thinking Of You Always- Welcome to the 3rd instalment of the 'Dare To Believe' series. To gain a fuller understanding you will need read-

1. s/8845878/1/Dare-To-Believe

2. s/8931057/1/Hook-Line-Sinker

If you have read, then enjoy this new story.

Prologue- Christmas Day 2015.

This time last year, Lauren Branning had just moved in with a huge apartment in Central London and she was someone didn't know would turn on her in future. Fast forward 12 months, she was married to the love of her life and everything was perfect...

"Are you awake, Mrs Branning?" She heard her husband, Joey, say, sleepily as they stirred on Christmas Morning.

"Maybe" She replied, smiling a little then stretched.

"We have a lot do before Mason comes. Come on" He said, sitting up. She groaned, placing her pillow over her head. He took it off her and she pouted.

"Can't we just stay here?" She asked. He shook his head and kissed her briefly. She sighed and nodded, throwing back the covers and got out of bed...

"I hate to say it but Father Christmas is making me very horny right now" Lauren commented, smirking as she took a sip of the glass of wine she was holding as Joey walked downstairs dressed as Father Christmas for Mason and Daisy.

"Ah, your husband warned me on how much of a bad girl you have been" He replied, smirking.

"He has a perceived idea of me. I think you'll understand me more" She said, matching his smirk. He chuckled.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a sack of presents I need to empty" He replied, heading out but she put her glass of wine and shut the door, her eyes full of lust.

"I can think of other ways on how Father Christmas can empty his sack" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow, her eyes trailing his body.

"I think you need to wash your mouth out, young lady. Father Christmas doesn't approve of that" Joey replied, his eyes mirroring the lust of hers.

"Fine. As long as you do it whilst emptying your sack" She proclaimed, smirking. He raised an eyebrow as she pushed him against the door and pulled down his bottoms, then his pants down. He took a intake of breath as she took his length whole in her mouth, applying the right amount of pressure as she sucked. He groaned, pulling her hair as she did, burying his hands in it as he did, knowing it made her go faster and titled his head back, thrusting forward so she took him further in her mouth. In a moment of sheer confidence, she grazed her teeth across him. He groaned loudly as he came violently in her mouth. She sucked until there was nothing left to suck, smirking as she stood up, wiping her mouth. He looked at her, amazed as he pulled her into a deep and hot kiss as he flipped them around so she was against the door.

"I think I need to demote Mrs Claus. Found a better offer" Joey whispered. She moaned softly as his lips found her neck when the front door shut close.

"My son is here and I'm here with my pants down. Not good" He said, moving away and pulled his trousers up. She sighed and quickly followed him once they were decent...

Once the kids presents were handed out and a few games were played, it was time for Christmas Dinner thanks to Alice and Hayley. Joey had got changed into his own clothes and Lauren sat next to him, pleased with herself about something.

"What are you smirking about?" He asked, as he took a sip of wine.

"Oh, just thought you should know I'm auditioning for Mrs Claus later. I have the required uniform" She whispered to him, as she got her own glass. He spluttered into his drink but quickly recovered.

"How short?" He asked, his voice full of lust, his hand now on her knee under the table.

"Don't worry, you will have a great entrance" She replied, smiling. He groaned quietly, turning and dropping a kiss to her neck as he squeezed her knee before they started with Christmas Dinner...

Everyone left and it was down to Lauren and Joey along with Alice and Tamwar who had recently got engaged and it was time to hand out their presents...

"Thanks, Al!" Lauren exclaimed as she opened her present of body care and gift vouchers to her favourite shop which was a similar present that Lauren and Joey had got Alice.

"Time for my present! Merry Christmas, babe!" Joey quickly said, handing her a bag of presents which includes everything she asked for and a pandora bracelet.

"Thanks! Just what I want" Lauren replied, kissing him on the cheek and handing him her own gift bag for him...

"You need to come upstairs" She said, placing her hands over his eyes as he washed up.

"How can I turn down an offer like that?" He questioned, turning around and seeing her in her pink camisole, saw flashes of red underwear and high stockings. They were both thankful that Alice and Tamwar were out.

Joey picked his wife, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs, kissing her. As they reached their room, he put her down as she pushed him down, a smile forming on her lips as she pushed her hair out of the way.

"Do you want to do the honours?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she held out the belt for him. He smirked as he pulled her closer and undid her belt. His eyes widening as he pushed her first layer off then smirked.

"Well full marks on the uniform" He said. She smiled then straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I thought Mason was supposed to be the kid at Christmas with his presents" She whispered in his ear, softly, kissing his neck.

"He doesn't have a wife like you" He replied before flipping them onto the bed, his lips on hers.

"If Mrs Claus ever looked you, I would be a good boy all the time" Joey whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, peppering extra kisses across her now fading scars.

"If Father Christmas looked like you, I would be a good girl" She murmured, as he kissed the tops of her breasts...

"Don't you dare. I couldn't bare if you weren't naughty" He told her, finding the back of her corset, unhooking it and pushed it off her, before taking one of her breast's in his mouth and pushed her kickers aside, inserted a finger into her warm mound...

Lauren didn't know what to focus on as she moaned. His finger pumping away in her warm sex or his mouth sucking, switching between breasts, as she titled her head back, moaning...

"Joey, please..." She whispered, sighing with content.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, looking up, her breast's immediately feeling cold without his mouth..

"You know what" She whispered, letting out a gasp as he inserted another finger.

"No, I don't. What do you want? My mouth or me inside you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your mouth... Then you. All of you. I love you" She replied, gasping as his fingers left her sex and moved down, smirking up at her.

"I love you too. Here's my oral gift to you then after your amazing one earlier" He told her, pushing down her kickers and placed his mouth between her legs, blowing against it. She gasped as he began his usual game...

"Fuck!" She screamed, as she came around his mouth.

"Language. Watch that mouth or I'll be forced to wash it out again" He told her, moving up and kissed her.

Her hands found his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers "Shut up and fuck me"

Joey chuckled "Anything for my girl" And he wrapped her leg around his waist, entering her, before burying his head in her neck, trusting becoming faster and quicker...

"Go on. Make me proud, baby" He said, smirking, knowing she was close, saying the words that made her come harder and faster.

"God, Joseph!" His full name sent him over the edge as they came together, in a hot mess and he collapsed against her chest, panting.

"I love you so much" He commented as he slided out of her, pulling her close.

"I love you too" She replied, leaning up to kiss him as they carried enjoying their first Christmas together...


	2. C1- Pastures New?

Thinking Of You Always.

Chapter One- Pastures New?

January 2016-

Lauren had been in bed with possibly the worst hangover ever for 3 days. Her and Alice had decided to see the new year in style and also for Alice to have one last bender before she converted to Islam and married Tamwar. Their hangovers had put them both off drinking for life.

Lauren began to stir on the 3rd day and felt back to normal. She sighed a sigh of relief and began to wake up properly.

"Ah, it's good to see back to normal!" Joey's voice spoke next to her. She opened her eyes and giggled before taking her pillow and hitting him with it. He stopped her, grabbing it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Me and you have issues that we need to sort out" He told her, raising an eyebrow. Humour lighting his face but Lauren also saw the familiar look of lust in his eyes.

"What could I possibly of done wrong" Lauren looked at the alarm clock next to her "At half past 8 in the morning"

"Well to start with, you went out in possibly the most tightest dress ever on which happened to be blue which is my favourite colour on you without giving me a private showing first?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged, smirking.

"Call it payback. For taking your top off in front of me but used the fact Mason was in the room to tease me so I couldn't do anything. Then claimed he threw up on said top" She replied, crossing her arms.

He chuckled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face "It's all about self control, babe.

She scoffed and playfully slapped his arm

"I'll give you fucking self control" She muttered, moving so she was straddling him and kissed him.

"I was kinda hoping you would say that" He said, against her lips. She rolled her eyes and carried on kissing him.

"I'm hoping you will prove that theory of yours true" Lauren said, smiling as she found the bottom of his t'shirt and pulled it over his head when her phone rang. She groaned, looked at the caller ID, saw it was her new boss, Declan Brookefield or as Joey liked to call him, the pervert who is close to a few quiet words.

"Is it him?" Joey asked, as Lauren held her phone as it carried on ringing. She nodded.

"Go on, answer" He sighed. She nodded and answered.

"Hey. Yeah, I said I'll be in at 10. I'm a bit busy right now... Yeah, that's is fine. Okay. Bye" She quickly hung him, rolling her eyes at her husband when he quickly flipped them over and kissed her passionately.

"You know, your boss needs reminding whose you are sometimes. I'm almost tempted to make you come, whilst on the phone to him, screaming my name" He told her, pulling away a bit.

"You wouldn't do that" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't. I have more respect for you than that but trust me, the idea is there" He said, before kissing her again.

"Good but do you have too much respect for me to decline if I asked you to fuck me hard right now?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"Trust me, babe. I have enough respect for you to for-fill that wish for you" He replied, before crashing his lips down to hers and his hands found her pyjama bottoms, he dipped his hands in and into her knickers, finding her warm core, lightly stroking whilst still kissing her then inserted a finger in, fast. The movement had made her jolt whilst kissing him, causing her to bite his lip. He growled softly before attacking her neck with kisses.

"You. Were. Made. For. Me. No. One. Else" He said, in between kissing her neck before pulling her top off and smothering her chest with kisses. As he entered a second finger into her entrance, he took one of her breast's in her mouth. She moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Please. I want..." She whimpered, struggling to form words.

"Tell me, baby, and I'll do it" Joey told her, smiling up at her.

"You know what! Do me. Fuck me. NOW!" She managed to get out, as her hands found his boxers.

"There's no need to shout" He said, smirking as she pulled his boxers down and he pulled her bottoms and pants down before he slammed into her, pulling her closer as he thrusted almost violently into her, wrapping her leg around his waist, a hand on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hot kiss...

"Ah, fucking hell, ah, Joseph, fucking hell!" She moaned out when she was close, giving her cue for his.

"Oh, baby, go on, make me proud. I love you so much" He replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" She said, as she reached her climaxed. He groaned, reaching his own, collapsing against her, panting...

"Ah, Lauren. Your here. That's good" Declan told her as she walked into her office, his horrible smile plastered across his face.

"Erm, Mr Brookfield, what are you doing in my office?" She questioned, a little confused as she put her coffee cup down.

"Lauren, I've told you before, it's Declan, sweetheart. And I have some exciting news" He replied, as she sat down.

"Okay, I'm all ears" She said, trying to smile a little.

"We have been offered a 6 month contact in a little town just north of Sydney with their newest business venture and I've put your name down as the artist to help with the adverts" He told her, beaming at her.

"Sydney? As in Australia?" She exclaimed, her mouth slightly open.

"The very same. We leave next week" He told her, his horrible smile in place as he stood up. Lauren finally wasn't speechless and stood up.

"I haven't even been married a year! You can't expect me to just leave for 6 months. We are trying for a baby. Now isn't the time to go swanning off to Australia for half of the year!" She exclaimed, sighing deeply. Declan sighed quietly and walked towards her, a half smile on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Lauren, your what, nearly 22? Too young to get married and certainly too young to have a child" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't talk about things you don't understand. You know nothing about my marriage" She replied, pushing him away and paced the room.

"I know a lot actually. Isn't he your cousin?" He questioned, coldness in his voice.

"You know nothing! No, he isn't. Turned out he isn't but that's got nothing to do with you" She said, wanting to leave the room and turned to leave the room when what Declan said next stopped her.

"I'm guessing Derek was never too kind to Lynne about that was he? Ha. Shame. Derek always wanted a son and instead he just got the daughter"

Lauren turned around narrowing her eyes, wondering how the hell he knew all this. She looked at him properly for the first time since she met him and there was something strangely familiar about him and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you?" She whispered. She felt fear running through her veins.

"You'll find out soon enough, Lauren. Just make sure your on that trip or you'll regret it, okay? And don't tell anyone about this chat, please" He said. She nodded, swallowing and quickly left her office. Declan stared after her, exhaling deeply as he took his phone out of his pocket and rang a number.

"Yeah. It's me. We need to talk. What about? How about we start with the fact you didn't tell me that Joseph isn't Derek's?"

Lauren sighed as she walked in her house after her day of work. She had stalled time by driving around for a bit. She was delaying the obvious. She walked into the room to see a distressed Alice.

"What's wrong? Where's Tamwar?" Lauren questioned, knowing it was their date night.

"Lucy's back. That's what's wrong" Joey's voice answered as he walked into the room with two cups of coffee.

"And Tam is with her right now?" Lauren asked, sighing a little. Alice nodded and took the coffee from her brother.

"You alright yourself, babe? You seem on edge" Joey asked Lauren. She sighed and shook her head.

"We need to talk. Kitchen" She said and walked out, towards it.

"What's up?" He asked, shutting the door.

"You can't freak out or get angry, okay?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms "Tell me now. Your worrying me"

She exhaled deeply before replying "There's a new contract and I have to take it"

"That's fine, babe. I'm guessing its a good one? I'm proud of you. You know that. No matter what and I'm gonna be here to support you every step of the way" He replied, smiling and walked towards her, pulling her into hug.

"Your gonna have to do that emotionally" She sighed, hugging him back. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away.

"Lauren. What are you going on about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here's the thing. It's in Australia. For 6 months and I can't turn it down" She replied, as she watched his face falling before he quickly left the room, leaving her feeling broken.


	3. C2- Career Over Marriage

Thinking Of You Always.

Chapter 2- Career over Marriage?

Lauren quickly followed Joey up the stairs and into her bedroom. She could still smell the fresh paint she and him painted over a week ago. It had been a good day though it took longer to paint then it should thanks to paint fights leading to sex. She sighed and shut the door.

"Please talk to me" She begged, watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"There's nothing I can say, Lauren" He replied, looking over his shoulder "I don't want you to go but that's selfish of me. This is good opportunity for you so of course you need to go"

She exhaled deeply and moved towards the bed, climbing onto it, moving closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's 6 months though" She reminded him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck for a moment.

"I know. It's going to be hard but at least this time I know your coming back to me" He told her. She nodded, tightening her arms around him.

"That's if you don't meet some surfer dude" He added. She sighed, shaking her head.

"You know I love you. No distance, no time or no one is going change that ever" She replied. He smiled and turned around, so he was facing her, taking her hand, her left hand as he looked at her engagement ring and wedding ring, tracing his thumb across them. She looked down as he did and Joey took his other hand and tucked a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

"And you know I love you. I don't want you to forget that, Lauren. Please" He told her. She nodded, and their eyes locked, closing the space between them kissing. They pulled away and saw the desperate and want in each others eyes. Her eyes trailed his body.

"How long until Mason comes?" She asked, lust fuelling her.

"Half an hour. We have time" He replied. She nodded and they kissed again. This time, every nerve ending in Lauren's body needed her husband and she knew he was feeling the same as he pushed her down onto the bed, her head sinking into the pillows. She felt his hands trailing her body then stopped the buttons of her shirt, unfastening them and his hands were immediately on her body, pushing her shirt off and carried on kissing her passionately when she felt moisture fall to her cheek. She moved away to see tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry. Not yet. Please. I'm coming back. You know that. You have to know that" She told him, brushing away tears with the pads of her thumbs as they fell.

"I'm sorry. I do know that. I'm just going to miss you so much. I don't know how to tell you how much" He replied, trying to smile through his tears.

"Show me then" Lauren said. He nodded, closing the space between them again and kissed her before kissing her neck, paying attention to her now fading scars, down her chest, before lifting her slightly to unhooking her bra and pushed it off her body, throwing it aside before taking one of her breast's in his mouth, lavishing it with attention. She moaned with pleasure and her back arched as if on its own accord before Joey switched breast's. She gasped as she felt electricity running her veins straight to her core. Once he had finished, she flipped them over. She found the bottom of his t' shirt and pulled it over his head, pushing it aside. She dropped chaste kisses to his chest whilst he gently played with her hair. She came to the zipper of his jeans, unzipped it and pushed them down before placing her hands in his boxers. This gained a groan.

"What do you want? Tell me" She said, smiling.

"Shouldn't it be me asking?" He questioned, gasping as she began her hand movements.

"No. Not today. Tell me. Go on" She replied, cocking her head to the side, smirking.

"I need your mouth then I need to bury myself inside of you and savour the feeling" He told her. She nodded, smiling before she pulled his boxers down and took him in her mouth, starting the rhythm they were both familiar to. As she began to suck, his hands found her hair, pulling it slightly, making her go faster before she felt his hands moving to her face, pulling her up. She allowed him to and he kissed her and moved them slowly back over so he was on top. She felt his erection against her leg, through her trousers as he carried on kissing on her and then rid her of her trousers and knickers before entering her slowly. She gasped.

"You really are the most beautifulest thing I have ever seen" Joey told her, quietly, groaning as he filled her completely.

"Faster, please" Lauren whimpered, biting her lip.

"No, baby, we need to take this slow" He replied, kissing her. She nodded before lifting her, so they were practically sitting and he tightened her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly and he buried his head in her shoulder, slowly getting faster, panting...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I love you" Lauren said, as they collapsed onto the bed, after reaching their highs.

"I don't know if you just killed the moment by swearing or made it by your declaration of love" Joey replied, smirking as he removed himself from her and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"You could always just wash my mouth out?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Oh you bad girl, what am I supposed to do for 6 months without that mouth of yours?" He asked, smirking.

"Is that all your going to miss? My mouth?" She said, looking up at him. He thought about this for moment.

"No, lucky for you, you have more desirable features about you" He replied. She playfully slapped him and was about to kiss him when there was the sound of the front door closing.

"Joey, Lauren. Mason is here!" Alice's voice shouted up the stairs. Lauren groaned and grabbed her jogging bottoms from the end of the bed before grabbing her underwear and Joey's t'shirt before getting changed.

"Your seriously going to put me through the torture of you looking better in MY clothes whilst looking after my son?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Yes and your gonna let me because you love me" She said, smirking, moving forwards slightly and kissed him.

"Your lucky that is true or I'll be taking you across my knee. Actually your lucky Mason is here because I would be doing that right now" He told her, smirking as she carried on getting changed.

"You know, Joseph, you have been saying that for a while now. When are you actually going to do it?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she pulled his top over her head.

"You should know that I alw-"

"Seriously, can someone come down here right now?!" Alice's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Save that thought, babe!" Lauren exclaimed and raced downstairs.

"Hello, Masey!" She said, taking the toddler off Alice.

"Lozzy!" The little boy squealed, wrapping his arms around her and she walked into the living room.

"So what's Masey been doing today?" She asked, as she sat down.

"Pa.., pai.." Mason struggled to form the word and made the gesture of painting.

"Painting?" Lauren asked. He squealed and clapped his hands.

"First you torture me in my t'shirt now you have to look so beautiful with a child? Your going to be the death of me woman!" Joey's voice said from the doorway. She blushed and carried on playing with Mason...

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Lauren went to answer and saw Declan's PA, Hannah, who Lauren was sure they were sleeping today.

"Mr Brookefield asked me to give you these" The young girl, who was a redhead, said passing Lauren an envelope who nodded, taking it.

"Thank you, Hannah. Will you be attending Australia with us?" She asked, smiling. Hannah shook her head.

"No,no, Mr Brookefield wouldn't like that. Now, I must get on. Goodnight, Mrs Branning" and Hannah was gone. Lauren stared after her, confused before entering the house again, closing the door. She opened the envelope and saw her contract and her plane tickets...

"Are they what I think they are?" Joey asked, quietly, walking out of the living room, carrying a sleeping Mason.

"Yes but we'll deal with it tomorrow. Lets get the little monster to bed" Lauren replied, putting the envelope down and helped him put Mason to bed...


	4. C3- Time To Say Goodbye

Thinking Of You Always.

Chapter 3- Time To Say Goodbye.

Nearly a week later, Lauren was packed to leave for Australia. She tried to avoid the house as much as she could because she would have to admit what was coming.

The day of her flight, she was in work early morning, trying to look through the plans for the trip. Karen had made Lauren Declan's PA for Australia and she was hating it. She groaned loudly as she looked through the plans.

"Are you alright, Lauren?" Rachel, the intern asked, bringing her a cup of coffee.

"Fine, thanks, Rachel. You didn't have to bring me coffee. I could of got it myself" Lauren replied, taking the coffee off her.

"Hannah demanded I did. She said Mr Brookfield wouldn't like it if you didn't have your caffeine. Apparently you can't work without it" Rachel told her, smiling a little. Lauren scoffed, placed the coffee down and headed into Declan's office to a sight she never wanted to see. Hannah was giving him sexual favours. Lauren quickly turned away, exhaling deeply.

"I need to talk to you, please" She exclaimed, feeling like she could scream.

"Erm yes, Lauren. Wait outside a moment please" Declan replied. She walked outside and began to pace. A few moments later, Hannah walked out with a panicked expression on her face and ran towards the toilet. Lauren quickly entered the office again.

"She is what, 19, 20? That is sick, Declan!" She said, slamming the door shut.

"Tsk, so judgemental. Anyways I don't think you came here to tell me that" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I came to ask what is your agenda with me" She asked, crossing her arms. He smirked. The familiar feeling swept over her again but quickly shook her head, sighing quietly.

"I would of thought that one was pretty obvious" Declan said, still leering at her.

"And I thought it would be obvious I'm happily married and I could get you done for sexual harassment" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled softly.

"I couldn't do that if I was you. This company needs me" He told her, coldness in his eyes now.

"Yes, it does which is why after this trip to Australia, you will be receiving my notice. With immediate effect" She said, sighing. It was a shame that it had come to this.

"Lauren, you have been with this company for 2 years now. Do you really want to throw away all the hard work?" Declan questioned, standing up walking towards her.

"I just want to draw and this company gave me that but I didn't want all this admin stuff" She admitted, sighing.

"I can't just let you leave. After all, Daniel fought so hard to get you in" He said to her. Lauren's head snapped up at this.

"What do you know about it?" She suddenly questioned, becoming flustered.

"I'm sorry, correction, not after what my son did to get you into this company" He told her, smiling a little.

She stared at him. Declan was Daniel's father? No way. She had met his father. No, wait, she hadn't. She had met his stepfather who was so kind to Daniel and his siblings. This was bad, really bad.

"Your Daniel's father?" She whispered, gasping.

"Yes I am. I planned to come in here and destroy you for what you did to my son. He is facing a prison sentence but Daniel did warn me about your beauty. Now I'm conflicted" He told her. Lauren swallowed loudly.

"He nearly killed my husband. He deserves it" She spat at him. Daniel lurched forward, grabbing her arm, tightly. She stared at him.

"Now listen to me, stop with your lies. Despite me wanting to kill and sleep with you, your an asset to this company. Don't tell anyone what you saw with Hannah or what I just told you and stay with company and I'll back off" He said to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Good girl. Now go and finalised them plans please" He added. She nodded again and left, back to her office where she was greeted with a surprise. Mason was sat in her chair.

"Masey, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked, smiling. Her mood suddenly lifted by the sight of her step-son.

"Daddy!" He squealed, clapping.

"Yes, where is your Daddy?" She asked, looking around. The toddler pointed behind her. She turned and saw Joey, sighing a little as Rachel then walked in, towards Mason.

"Er, what's going on?" Lauren asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I brought you dinner" Joey replied, holding up a carrier bag "And Rachel is gonna look after Mason for a bit"

She rolled her eyes but then nodded...

"What's wrong, babe? Aside the obvious, your off, what is it?" He asked, as she put her empty juice carton in the waste paper bin.

"Nothing, I'm fine, honestly. Just surprised your here actually" She admitted, smiling a little before heading back over to her desk and looking at her planner. He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You have 15 more minutes of your lunch break. I'm sure Declan who-needs-his-arse-kicking Brookfield can spare you that" Joey told her, kissing her shoulder briefly.

"Okay, what do you oppose we do?" Lauren questioned, turning around and sat on the desk, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Well first, you didn't even let me appreciate this skirt this morning. Some would call you a tease" He said, trailing her high waisted pastel pink skirt.

"I don't dress to satisfy you, you do know that, right?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't in the mood for it. She really wasn't. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to have to sex with her husband.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. You always say you dress to make yourself feel good then I can make you feel good. Just tell me what is wrong, please" He said, placing a hand under her chin, lifting it to gain eye contact with her. She wanted to tell him but she knew he would stop her going to Australia and despite everything, it was a great opportunity. She decided to go with the other major problem.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you for 6 months" She admitted, pushing him away and started to pace the room.

"They did invent Skype for a reason, babe" He replied but he was feeling the same about her.

"I'm leaving tonight. 10pm flight and I'm gone!" She exclaimed, sighing. She looked at him for a moment and sighed.

They came together before they could even blink. The non- want Lauren had moments before had gone and been replaced with need as her lips furiously crashed against Joey's as she realised they weren't going to be together for 6 months. This was the last time they were gonna be to have sex with each other for 6 whole months. He pushed her towards the desk with a groan as Lauren pressed the button on her desk which locked the door. She didn't want Rachel to have the sight that she had earlier.

Joey began to undo her buttons to her shirt, kissing her now exposed neck. She was gonna combust for 6 months without this. He met her for a kiss again as he bunched up her skirt and pulled down her tights and kickers before she made work on his zipper and boxers and freed him.

"I wish we were at home doing this" He said, quietly before entering her, brushing her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Office not your style anymore?" She replied, tightening her legs around him.

"Yes, very much but it means I can't make love to you like I want to" He told her, groaning as he picked up speed, burying his head in her shoulder.

"This is great all the same. Kinda reminds me of our first time in Dad's office" She replied, before gasping as she began to reach her peak. They looked at each other, hurt and the need of comfort mirrored in each others eyes before he pulled her into a kiss.

"God, I love you so much. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you" He told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, you know that. Always" She replied, smiling.

"Your there, baby. Let go please. Make me proud" Joey said, smiling a little.

"Join me then, Joseph. Please, fuck, I'm gonna miss you" Lauren told him, gasping and titled her head back and they both came...

"Creases in your skirt, Mrs Branning. Whatever would your boss say?" He questioned as they redressed and made themselves look presentable.

"I'll tell him that my husband knows how to say goodbye" She replied, smiling as there was frantic knocking on the door. Lauren sighed and unlocked it to see Declan, looking out of breath and stressed.

"Hannah's booked the wrong flight. We are on the 3 o'clock one. We need to leave now!" He told her, panting a little.

"But my stuff is still at home!" She replied, a backwards glance at Joey.

"I'll send a car around to get it. Get everything sorted now please. Now!" Declan said before leaving again. Lauren turned back to Joey and ran into his open arms.

"This is it, isn't it? 6 months? We'll be fine. I know we will be" He told her, as she choked and began to cry.

"Yes I know. Please don't forget me" She said, tightening her arms around him.

"Don't be silly, Lauren. I'll be thinking of you, always. You make it pretty hard to forget you" He replied, stroking her hair as they ended the hug and their lips were on each others when Mason came crashing through the door with Rachel. They sprang apart as Mason ran up to Lauren and she hugged the boy tightly.

"Promise me, you will be a good boy for your Mummy and Daddy please. And don't go breaking any hearts whilst I'm away" She said to him. The little boy nodded, smiling.

"Lauren, we need to get on" Hannah said, worried.

"I know" Lauren replied, putting Mason down, her eyes falling on Joey again. He smiled a little, walking towards her, tucking a hair behind her ear before kissing her again, briefly. They both could taste each other's tears.

"I love you. So much. Don't forget that please" He told her, wiping away her tears.

"I love you too but I'm sorry your gonna have to leave" She replied, exhaling deeply. He nodded, kissed her again before picking up Mason and left the building before he could break down crying and beg Lauren not to leave...

"Lauren, are you okay?" Hannah asked, as Lauren walked towards the desk, picking up her plans.

"Yes, I am thank you, Hannah. Australia, here I come!" She exclaimed, wiping the remains of her tears...


	5. C4- Thousands Of Miles Between Us

Thinking Of You Always-

ANs-

1. I will update my other stories soon but this is the only story I have proper ideas for ATM

2. Home & Away viewers will realise this is a crossover of sorts but you don't need to watch that to understand this. I've done it so you need to.

Chapter 4- Thousands Of Miles Between Us.

Lauren sighed as she walked into the hotel room in Sydney. She looked at the time and it was half 5 in the morning. She worked out the time in England and it was roughly half 4 in the afternoon. She knew Joey would be home from picking up Mason from playgroup. She also knew she had to be up at half 11 the same morning for a meeting. But she wanted to speak to him, even if it was short. She got her laptop out of her luggage, found the wifi password for the hotel and logged found he was already online. He sent her a message.

Are you okay to talk? You must be knackered x

She sent one back.

I think I can spare half an hour before I collapsed into sleep x

A few moments Joey was requesting a video call. Lauren accepted it.

"Hey, you" He said to her, smiling.

"Hey" She replied, trying not to sound tired.

"Babe, you sound knackered. You should go to sleep. We can do this later" He told her. She sighed which turned into a yawn, nodding.

"I've downloaded the Skype app to my phone so I can message you whenever" She said. He nodded at her.

"Okay, now go to sleep, please. I love you" He replied.

Lauren nodded "I love you too. Speak soon" and she ended the call, sighing, closing her laptop, putting it on the bedside table before changing for bed, set her alarm and went to sleep...

Her alarm came too early. She groaned as she started to come around. She went onto her Skype app on her phone and sent a quick message to Joey.

It's 11am here so good morning! I miss you and I love you xxx

She then went for a shower on her return, she had a reply.

Hey. Hope you had a good sleep. It's midnight here. Mason took a while to get down. I think he is missing you as well but not as much as I'm missing you. I'm going to sleep but I wish you were here. Have a good day & we'll speak later. I love you so much. Xxx

Lauren smiled and sighed, sitting on her bed, still having a bout of jet-lag. She made herself a strong coffee before getting ready. It was 26 degrees outside, something she would have to get used to. She looked through her suitcase and found a newly brought dress. She was just putting on a pair of shoes when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to answer, seeing Declan.

"Ah, your ready. Good to go then?" He asked, smiling, making Lauren feel uncomfortable. She nodded, walking back into the room, grabbing her bag, throwing in her phone and purse before picking up her keys and left the room...

The meeting wasn't in the city. It had moved to a place on the coast called Summer Bay where most of the deal was taking place. It was beautiful, nothing like the beaches in the UK. The meeting was long and boring, nothing of interest to her but she took notes like she was asked. As soon as it was over, Declan told her she had an 2 hour break before they regrouped and went back to the city.

Lauren didn't know what to do with 2 hours. At home, a break meant going home to Joey or spending time with Mason, Abi or someone else. This overwhelmed her. Being somewhere she didn't know without being able to share it with her loved ones. She walked to the beach, taking off her heals and sat on the beach, watching the waves.

"Hey. Are you okay?" A voice asked behind her. She whipped her head around and saw a dark haired girl around her age, possibly a bit younger but she reminded Lauren of herself back in the day, not the person she had become.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a long day" Lauren replied, smiling.

"Wow, your British. We hardly get them around here" The girl said, sat down next to her. She seemed nice enough and back at home, she was the type of person who Lauren would became friends with but she was going to be here for 6 months, she needed a friend.

"Yes. Business. I'm Lauren" She replied, holding out her hand.

"Oh. Sounds boring. No offence. I'm Sasha" The girl told her, shaking her hand.

"It is boring" Lauren said. Sasha shot an eyebrow up "It's not the route I wanted to take"

"Oh. Why don't you take the route you want to take?" Sasha questioned, smiling a little.

"It's complicated. My boss is complicated. I'm planning that this is my last contract with the company. Me and my husband want to start a family and being away for periods of time is going slim them chances" Lauren replied, sighing.

"It's good you have plans" Sasha said, looking down slightly "Are you hungry? I'm starved. The diner here is amazing"

Lauren nodded. Sasha stood up and Lauren picked up her shoes and followed her...

"That's Coleen. She will ask you 20 million questions. You'll feel like you in a police interview" Sasha told Lauren, as they sat down in the diner, looking at the counter and Lauren saw the older female that Sasha was talking about.

"My grandmothers are a bit like that. I'm sure I will survive" Lauren replied, laughing a little.

"That's Leah. She is lovely, just a little unlucky when it comes to men" Sasha then said, as a dark haired female walked towards them, older then Lauren but younger then the other female Sasha pointed out.

"Hello, Sasha. Who is your friend?" Leah asked, reaching the table.

"This is Lauren. She is from England. On business" Sasha replied, smiling, looking briefly at Lauren.

"Welcome to the bay, Lauren. What can I get you?" Leah asked. Lauren noted everyone was really friendly around here.

"The pasta sounds great, thank you" Lauren replied. Sasha then made her order and Leah went to make them when another dark haired female entered the diner, walking towards the table with a huge folder in her hands. She sighed, slamming the folder on the table. She was stressed, very stressed, Lauren thought.

"This is April. My future sister in law. That's if her and my brother make it up the aisle" Sasha said, quietly to Lauren who nodded.

"Dex really isn't helping" April said, before quickly standing up, ordering a coffee and walked back.

"Is Bianca going to be back for the wedding?" Sasha asked. April shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I must seem like a nightmare but I'm fine, believe me. Like Sasha said, I'm April" She said to Lauren.

"It's fine. I know the stresses of a wedding. I'm Lauren" She told her, smiling.

April nodded "You can help me then"

••••

"Good day, today, don't you think?" Declan asked, at the hotel bar at the end of the day.

"Yes. It was" Lauren replied, as she ordered herself a soft drink.

"I believe you have a place here. For life" He told her, unaware of her plans which were going to achieve because hanging out with Sasha had shown Lauren how she had began to lose herself and she wanted to get back to herself. The real her...


	6. C5- Damsel in Distress

Thinking Of You Always- I will update my other stories soon, I promise but I just have loads of ideas for this one & I want to get them out there :)

Thank you Laura for helping me with this chapter :)

Chapter 5- Damsel in Distress.

6 weeks into her trip, Lauren was aware of a day off. This relieved her. She had been working non-stop since landing and she had barely spoke to Joey which upset her but as she awoke on her day off, she quickly checked the time at home on her phone app. It was 8:42 am in Sydney so it would be 9:42 pm at home. This made her happy. She quickly switched her laptop on and signed into Skype where she quickly sent a message to Joey.

I'm awake. Are you free? x

His reply came from an incoming call. She smiled and put her laptop on the bedside table, accepting the call, leaning on her side.

"Hey you, it's been too long since I've seen that beautiful face" Joey sighed as she saw his face for the first time in three days

"Ditto. God, Joey, I miss you" She admitted, sighing

"Not as much as I miss you. How're things going?" He asked

"As well as things can go. Declan's still being a creep, but I've got to know some of the locals and they're really nice" Lauren informed him

"Yeah, tell me about them" he replied, leaning back in his chair

"Well there's Sash, she's amazing" She proclaimed "we've hung out together quite a lot, and then there's the Braxton brothers"

"Brothers? As in males?" he questioned, sitting forward

"That got your attention, didn't it, babe?" She inquired, chuckling, leaning her head on her hand "yes, males. But you've got nothing to worry about. They're hot but harmless, and all taken unfortunately"

"Unfortunately? Lauren Branning, you take that back now" he proclaimed

"And what if I don't?" She asked "you gonna get on a flight and come over here to punish me?"

"Don't tempt me" he replied "I miss you, Mason misses you, everyone misses you"

"I miss everyone too" She admitted "where is Mason by the way?"

"Alice took him to the cinema for getting five gold stars at playgroup" He informed her.

"That's brilliant. Give him a big cuddle from me" She proclaimed "and a big kiss too. I wanna kiss you, Joe"

"I wanna kiss you too" he mirrored "I miss your lips on mine, and elsewhere too"

"Joseph" Lauren proclaimed, chuckling "I miss your lips on mine and elsewhere too but we need to stop"

"What? Why? I'm alone, you're alone, I hope" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I am but you're not here to satisfy me" She said, sighing "there's only so much satisfying myself I can do"

"What do you think Skype's for, hmm?" He questioned, smirking a little

"Seeing your handsome face" She informed him "Are you seriously suggesting we do?"

"Why not? Lauren, I miss you, and I wanna hear you moan my name as you come. It's been too long" He admitted

"Okay" She whispered, leaning onto her back, biting her lip nervously as she pushed aside her pyjama shorts, lightly touching her already damp panties.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you've convinced me" Lauren informed him "make me come, Joey"

He smirked and began to talk to her, asking her to move my hand inside her panties. She did as he asked and slid het hand in, cupping, rubbing herself up and down. A moan escaped her lips and she tipped her head back, imagining Joey was here with her, kissing her, touching her, setting her body on fire with just one simple touch…

"Slide two finger in, babe. Go on, just like I do" he whispered

She did as he said and slid one finger in, and then another, into her now soaking mound, pumping in and out, imagining that it was Joey making her feel this way. Her orgasm was fast approaching, She could feel it…

"You're close aren't you, baby? I can tell by your face. Make me proud. God, you're beautiful" he stated

With that Lauren came undone around her fingers, keeping them there, pumping in and out, continuing the pleasure for as long as possible as she came down from her high…

"That was amazing" She sighed,collapsing against her pillows, opening her eyes then turned to her laptop looking back at him "Joey, are you okay?"

"Aha, I'm fine" He replied

"You're not pleasuring yourself by any chance, are you?" She questioned

"Of course not" he proclaimed

She watched his hand movements, smiling as he came undone himself a few minutes later…

"Babe, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to go and have a shower. Alice and Mason will be back soon and I don't like the idea of my son and sister catching me in the state I am now" He admitted, sighing.

"Okay, make sure you're thinking of me" Lauren replied "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say hi to Alice and Mason and give them both hugs from me. I love you"

"I will do. I love you too, baby" he mirrored

She smiled and signed off, deciding to go for a shower herself...

"You seem happier today. Spill" Sasha exclaimed, as she and Lauren shopped in Sydney.

"Had a very productive Skype call with my husband that's all!" Lauren replied, smirking.

"Skype sex? Wow! You go girlfriend!" Sasha whispered, smiling.

"Anyways, I'm thinking we should go out tonight. You can show me the sights of Sydney" Lauren said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. Sounds good. I'll invite Casey, Tamara, April and Dexter as well. Make a night of it" Sasha replied, happy with this.

"I need a new dress though. All mine are uptight and business like. Know any good places?" Lauren asked. Sasha nodded and quickly took her out the shop to another one and Lauren had to admit it was more her style. She looked around and light blue dress with short sleeves caught her eye.

"That dress is perfect for you. I might actually want to be seen with you wearing that!" Sasha told her, smiling.

"Ha, ha, very funny. If I'm going all out, I'm gonna need a belt and some boots. I haven't wore boots in, god, too long" Lauren replied, smirking before going to try it on...

She left her hair wavy after blowing drying it, she would usually straighten or curl it but she just brush her hair, happy with the result before applying her make up, a little more then she had been wearing. Her eyeliner heavy and her lipstick brighter. She hadn't been this girl since she was 18 and she was happy to be back. Her phone buzzed and she knew Sasha was downstairs. She took one last look in the mirror, smiled a her reflection before grabbing her bag and headed downstairs.

"Wow, if this is the real Lauren, she is hot and that's coming from a girl who is straight!" Sasha exclaimed as Lauren walked into the lobby.

"Thanks, Sash!" She said, smiling.

"Here, your husband needs to see this. Pass me your phone. I'll take a photo and you put it on Facebook" Sasha then told her, smiling a little. Lauren rolled her eyes but handed Sasha her phone.

"Back a bit. That's perfect. Smile" Sasha said, then took a photo...

"How's Mason, Al?" Joey asked, as Alice walked into the kitchen. It was too early in the morning for all this.

"Still ill. Poor little mite" Alice replied, sighing as she took her phone off charge near the kettle, seeing no texts from Tamwar.

"No luck with Tamwar?" Joey questioned, looking at his sister's hurt expression.

"Nope. He chosen Lucy. I know it" She said, deciding a quick Facebook browse was in order.

"Al, you can't talk like that. He asked you to be his wife. That's huge" He replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Whilst your wife is looking perfect in the Sydney sun. This day gets better and better" Alice exclaimed, showing him a photo of Lauren in Sydney. His eyes widened, smiling.

"Damn, she is hot" Joey said quietly before coughing loudly, looking at the annoyed look on Alice's face "I mean, yeah she looks good. Don't be so hard on yourself Al. Your beautiful as well. You have to be. Being related to me AND Lauren"

Alice narrowed her eyes, pulling her phone away and playfully slapped him then scoffed when he got his own phone out.

"What are you doing now? You need to go and see Uncle Max remember?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know but thanks to my beautiful wife, I have a new wallpaper that needs setting to my phone" Joey replied, looking over his shoulder briefly at his sister, smiling.

"Don't blame you. The sun is doing her good. It always does" She moaned, sighing...

"So wait, let me get this straight. Your 'best friend' accidentally poured boiling hot water over you and your ex fiancé then put you and your husband in hospital?" Sasha said, as she took a sip of her cocktail. She and Lauren was sat in a club close to Sydney harbour.

"Yep. Don't know what I would of done if Joey wasn't there" Lauren admitted, smiling a little.

"He sounds pretty amazing" Sasha replied, as the song in the club changed.

"Yeah he is. I don't deserve him. Anyways, what about you?" Lauren then asked, taking a sip of her own cocktail.

"I had a boyfriend that beat me up too. It didn't end good" Sasha said, going quiet.

"It's okay, babe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Lauren replied, squeezing the other girls hand, smiling.

"No, it's okay. There was a time I stuck up for myself. I pushed him away. Too hard. I killed him" Sasha told her, exhaling deeply. Lauren had a moment to take this in and saw the look of fear in face.

"But you made it through that's all that matters, okay" She said to Sasha, pulling her into a quick hug. Sasha's face fell a little when she looked across the bar and saw Casey and Tamara kissing.

"Something happen there too?" Lauren asked, as Sasha returned to her drink.

"I used to be in love with him. We were together for a bit but Tamara came along and changed things. It's been 3 years but I still look at Case and think what could of been" Sasha admitted, sighing.

"Come on, I love this song! Lets dance! We are young, we need to live!" Lauren exclaimed after a moment, pulling Sasha onto the dance floor as a Lady Gaga song came on...

"I think it's fair to say we have drank too much!" Sasha said, giggling as they walked across the Sydney harbour.

"I think I'll be holding some hair back tonight" Dexter said, laughing. He couldn't drink because of the tablets he was on.

"Oh big brother, you have no faith in me!" Sasha exclaimed, laughing then went into a fit of laugher as Lauren stepped onto the wall near the beach.

"I'm amazing I am. One leg and everything" She said, laughing as she walked.

"Come on, Lauren, get down" Dexter said, sighing.

"God, Dex, your should a bore" Sasha moaned, as she joined Lauren on the wall. They giggled like school children, clinging onto each other when Lauren felt herself going backwards, on the beach. Luckily for her, the wall wasn't too high to cause her high risk injury but as she fell, she landed on her ankle, hearing and feeling something break. She just sat laughing to herself as the others rushed to her aid...

Lauren's dress- ?br=f21&category=whatsnew_app_dresses&productid=2036946208&SizeChart=


	7. C6- Caught In A Moment

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 6- Caught In The Moment.

Lauren woke up a throbbing pain in her ankle. She rubbed her head as she began to come around when she realised she was in hospital. She tried to sit up but someone stopped her with a soft laugh. She knew that laugh. She smiled as she saw Joey. She didn't even question why he was there.

"You really need to take it easy, babe. I want you home in one piece" He told her, sitting on the side of the bed, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Declan is gonna kill me. I'm gonna need bed rest" She complained, sighing.

"No, he won't and I know. Shame I can't join you" He replied, taking her hand in his before using his other to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Why, are you leaving?" She asked, her voice broke.

"No, babe. You know I wouldn't do that but you need to wake up and carry on living your life until its time to come home. I love you" He replied, caressing her face with the back of his hand. She narrowed her eyes, confused...

Lauren woke to calls of her name. She opened her eyes and saw Sasha. She sighed, sinking back into her pillows, catching sight of the purple plaster on her ankle. She crossed her arms.

"Oh charming" Sasha muttered under her breath. Lauren sighed.

"Sorry. I just dreamt Joey was here and it felt real. Waking up was a horrible reality" She said. Sasha nodded when the doctor walked in.

"Your up, good. No hangover I see. You have badly hurt your ankle. You have twisted it severely and torn a ligament. Am I right in thinking you have done damage to this ankle before?" The doctor asked, as she took notes. Lauren looked down at her plaster covered ankle when she realised it was her left ankle. She scoffed.

"Yes. When I was 18 but it wasn't as bad as this" She replied, smiling.

"And how did you do that?" The doctor asked, still taking notes.

"I fell. On wet floor. I wasn't looking where I was going" Lauren replied, smirking to herself at the memory. The doctor finished taking notes, informed her she was being kept over night because of the painkillers then left.

"I've brought your laptop. Your lucky this hospital has a good Internet connection" Sasha then said, giving Lauren her laptop bag.

"What time is it?" She asked, taking her laptop.

"It's quarter to 10 in the morning. It's quarter to 9 at night there right?" Sasha questioned. Lauren thought about this for a moment and nodded before switching on her laptop, signing into Skype. The moment she did, Joey was requesting a call. Sasha excused herself.

"I've been waiting for you to call, babe. You had me worried" He told her, as she answered him. She smiled weakly.

"Wait, Lauren, are you in hospital?" He asked, sitting forward.

"I can explain. I'm fine. I just got a little too drunk and thought I could do anything which lead to me falling on my ankle. I did some damage. They are keeping me in because of the drugs they put me on" Lauren replied, sighing. He shook his head, sighing himself.

"Oh, baby, your back and I can't say I'm any happier then I am right now. Welcome back. Shame I am not there to keep up with you" He told her, smiling.

"It's the ankle that I hurt when I fell over in the kitchen. Thanks to your nakedness" She said, smiling despite herself. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh yes. That was quite the day wasn't it?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren was about to reply when she caught sight of Declan outside. She exhaled deeply. She was ready for a grilling.

"What's wrong, babe?" Joey asked, smiling softly.

"Declan's here. I should go" She replied, sighing.

"He can wait, can't he?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I'm trying to be good so he won't question anything until I had in my notice" She told him, sighing.

This was news to Joey "What? Why?" He asked.

"There's more important things in my life then an office life" She replied, smiling, referring to him. He smiled back to her.

"I don't get why you sign yourself to all these contracts and not to have any plans for the money you earn, babe" He proclaimed.

"It's because I need a financial and security blanket. In case I need to run again. I don't want to be skint like I was when I was 18" She sighed, not thinking before she spoke. She looked up and saw Joey's face which was torn and hurt.

"Your planning on leaving, Lauren?"

"No, I don't mean-"

"I heard you loud and clear, I need to go, Lauren" He said, before signing off. She sighed, close to tears before Declan walked into the room.

"Ah, Lauren, quite the predicament here, don't you think?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow...

Joey didn't know how to feel over Lauren's comments. He thought they were strong. Forever. But the fact she saved her money instead of doing something with it, in case she felt the need to run again, hurt him.

He walked to the kitchen, finding a bottle of scotch, thinking if it worked for Lauren, why can't it work for him as he undid the top and quickly down a bit, gasping and wiping his mouth before drinking some more. He did this for a while, moving onto a bottle of vodka when he heard the front door open and close. He saw Hayley with Mason.

"I'll put him upstairs" She said, before heading upstairs. Joey walked into the living room, sighing as he sat down. Hayley was downstairs soon enough and walked into the room, sitting next to him.

"Your drunk. Spill. What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren. She is leaving me" He replied, sighing, hating that his emotions were all over the place as tears fell.

"What? I'm sure that's not the case, Joey" She proclaimed, taking the vodka bottle from him.

"It is! She has all this money saved up in case she 'wants to run again'. I couldn't bare it if she did that, Hails. I love her, more then I've ever loved anyone. I want to be with her. Always. I can't live without her. It's hard just getting through the days with her on the other side of the world. I can't do it again, Hails. I won't survive" He told her, the alcohol making him more emotional. She sighed, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Lauren is an independent girl. She needs to know she has something to fall back on. But she isn't leaving you. She loves you. So much. I can see that by just looking at her" Hayley told him, smiling. He nodded, sighing, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Damn, I'm not drinking again. It makes me so emotional. I hate it" He said, quietly. She chuckled.

"Remember that time you got drunk with Fatboy when I was pregnant with Mason? You came in and told Alice how she meant to you" She told him. He laughed and looked up at her, looking at her and swallowing loudly. Alcohol clouding his mind, he moved forward. Hayley looked at him, confused, wondering what he was doing. Her question was answered when his lips were nearly on hers. She quickly pushed him away, sighing.

"It was also the day you told me about Lauren" She added, sighing as he ran his hands through his hair, moving forward then placed his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Hayley. I don't know what came over me. I love my wife. That shouldn't of happened" He said, quickly, before heading upstairs, shocked by his actions.

His head hurt, it was throbbing. He felt sick but he knew despite being heavily drunk, he needed to tell Lauren. He didn't even bother looking at the time...

"Thank god, your letting me explain" She said once she answered the call. He noted she was still in hospital.

"You know I love you, Lauren, don't you?" Joey asked, sighing, feeling like he could cry.

"Are you drunk?" She replied, a little amused.

"Maybe but that's not the point. I've done something stupid. I don't know why I did it" He told her, as tears poured down his face.

"Joey. Your scaring me. Tell me now" She said, leaning forward.

"I, god, I'm so sorry" He whispered, sighing.

"Joseph, you best tell me before I get on a flight and kick your arse" Lauren told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you really do that? Please do. I miss you. You need to come home" He told her, wiping his tears and smiling. She noted he is slightly weird when drunk but she loved him all the same.

"Tell me what you have done" She said, sternly.

"I tried to kiss Hayley. Just now. I had to tell you straight away. I'm sorry" He replied, sighing.

"Yeah, you said that a few times" Lauren proclaimed, quietly.

"Lauren, please, let me-"

"Joey, go and sober up" She said, before ending the call, leaving her wondering if her marriage was over before it had begun.


	8. Flashback Number 1

Flashback -

March 29th 2014-

Life had became a comfortable pattern for Joey Branning. He was slowly getting through day by day. Distraction came from his girlfriend, Hayley Edwards. He feared she was falling hard for him but he put it at back of his mind. His world fell apart last Christmas when she dropped the bombshell she was pregnant. It was only a year previous that he had to say goodbye to the one thing that made him thankful to be alive and that wasn't even a proper goodbye...

Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb was getting married in 2 weeks and had ordered a stag night to end all stag nights. Joey wasn't a big drinker, he was the one who usually served the drinks but he was aware that the day of Lauren's, the love of his life, 20th birthday and it had put him on instant downer like her birthday did last year to him as well. It made him think of her more, if that was even possible, and the only way he could block out any emotions, was to have a good time with his friends.

Before he knew it, he was what Fatboy called 'rat-arsed' and was strolling home, depressed and in the need of Lauren, badly but he knew he was going home to a pregnant Hayley which made him even more depressed. He walked through the door, trying to be quiet.

"And where have you been?" His sister, Alice, said, crossing her arms, walking out of the living room.

"Sssh, your too loud. I'm going to bed" He replied, holding his finger to his lips before forcing himself to bed where Hayley, currently 5 months pregnant, was waiting for him.

"Good night was it?" She asked, in her cheery tone. He laughed as she helped him get out of his clothes before collapsing onto his pillow.

"Thank you, Lauren. I love you" He said, sleepily before falling asleep. Hayley stared at him, wondering who was Lauren and how long he had being cheating on her...

"You alright, Hails?" Alice asked the next morning, handing her a cup of tea.

"Alice, I think Joey is cheating on me. No wait, I know" Hayley replied, sighing.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the blonde "What? How?" She asked.

"I helped him get to sleep last night and he said another girls name" Hayley proclaimed, sighing.

"And this name being?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Lauren"

Alice choked on her tea, trying to control her cough. Great, she thought to herself, make it obvious.

"Ah, he isn't cheating on you. Don't worry" Alice finally said, wiping away her mess on the table with some kitchen roll.

"Then who is she? I know don't know anyone called Lauren! The only Lauren I can think of is Tanya's oldest daughter. That's her name right?" Hayley replied, sighing.

"Joey needs to tell you. It's not my place to say" Alice said, her head in her heads.

"Please, Al, you know what he is like. He won't tell me. He'll shrug it off" Hayley replied, desperation in her voice, taking one of Alice's hands.

"Okay, this is gonna sound really bad on your part but Lauren is the love of his life. I say is because he still loves her very much. I'm sorry, Hails. It's the truth" Alice replied, sighing, pulling her hand away.

"What happened then? And where does that leave me and the baby?" Hayley questioned, her hand protectively over her stomach.

"Lauren is a, Erm, complicated person. She, like Joey, had never truly been in love before they met. I mean, they thought they were cousins but that's a different story. It scared her. What she felt. What it meant and she ran. She was a coward and I can say that because she is my cousin. She is amazing, don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces but she ran when the going got tough. You and the baby, are his way of moving on. He loves you, I know that. Just in a different way to the way he loves Lauren" Alice concluded, smiling weakly.

"When did she leave? Because me and Joey have been together since last summer" Hayley questioned, not knowing what to do with this information.

"Not last Christmas but the Christmas before, just before. 2012, what a year" Alice sighed.

"And you say he still loves her?" Hayley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It's not what you want to hear but I need to warn you because there will be a day she returns and if she wants him back, he'll go running to her. You need to be prepare for that" Alice replied, regretfully. Hayley took a deep breath and stood up.

"I need to go to work" She said, quickly before leaving. Joey walked in a few moments later. Alice threw a tea towel at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said after jumping because it managed to hit him.

"Last night. You said Lauren's name and I just had to tell to Hayley about her because I knew you wouldn't" Alice replied, sighing.

"Okay. How did she take it?" He asked, as he switched the kettle.

"I don't know to be honest. I know your hoping Lauren returns one day but I hope she doesn't because Hayley and your baby deserve better because I know the day Lauren returns she'll say jump and you'll say how high, breaking Hayley's heart" She replied, before grabbing her coat and left, leaving Joey alone with his thoughts...


	9. C7- Icebreakers

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 7- Icebreakers

Time passed since Joey's confession of a drunken near kiss with Hayley. Lauren hadn't spoken to him since. She couldn't find the words.

One morning, she was looking through her diary when she realised it was her wedding anniversary. She couldn't believe the time had past so quickly and she hadn't prepared herself. Over in the UK, it still was the previous day.

She was applying her makeup when there was a knock on her hotel room door. Wondering who it could, Lauren went to answer. She found Karen, holding a big bunch of flowers; a mixture of roses and lilies- her favourites. This left her confused as she took them off Karen and walked into the room, taking the card from her room. It was only a brief message.

Come on Skype later please. I'm sorry and I love you x

Lauren sighed, looking at the flowers.

"How?" She simply asked, looking over her shoulder, tapping her foot, still looking at the flowers.

"Joey emailed me. Asked me to got your favourites and he would pay me back at a later date" Karen replied. Lauren sighed before finding a vase, walked into the en-suite and filled it with water before walking back into the room, filling it.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked, trying to ignore the physical pain of longing her husband she had for the past few weeks.

"No. Just that" Karen replied, as there was a knock at the door.

Lauren exhaled deeply "If that's Sash, tell her I'll be two minutes" before walking into the bathroom where she let tears she had been holding for weeks out as she cried for Joey, the fact she missed him like crazy, she wanted to know why he nearly kissed Hayley, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted everything but she was stuck at the other side of the world. She exhaled again, grabbed some towel roll, wiping her eyes before heading back into her room where Sasha was waiting for her and Karen had gone.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Sasha asked, standing up.

"Not really, no, Sash" Lauren admitted, sniffing.

"What is it, you can tell me" Sasha said, ushering her to the bed.

"It's my wedding anniversary today. A year and I'm stuck thinking am I having the right reaction over the Hayley thing" Lauren proclaimed, nearly hiccuping. She had told Sasha three days after, breaking down after keeping it bottled up.

"You say it was an almost kiss right? And he was drunk? Maybe you need to look them facts" Sasha advised her, smiling weakly.

"I don't know, Sash. I don't like this. The distance. It's killing me. We would of sexed it out by now. That's not healthy I know but it always seemed to sort a problem" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Maybe you just need to talk to him then?" Sasha suggested. Lauren nodded, taking her laptop.

"What's the time?" She asked, opening it.

"It's half 10, roughly" Sasha replied, checking her watch.

"Which means its roughly half 11 at night over there. Well here goes nothing" Lauren sighed...

"Did Mason get down alright?" Alice asked, as Joey shut Mason's bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'm worried about him though, Al. Something is not right" Joey admitted, sighing.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. If your still worried next week, we'll take him to the doctors" She replied, smiling weakly.

"Okay, goodnight. See you in the morning" He said, walking past her.

"Oh, Joey?" He turned around, waiting for her to answer.

"You could do with a shave and Lauren will come around" She told him before walking into his room.

He was nervously checking Mason's apparent symptoms online when a Skype message came. It was from Lauren.

I'm ready to talk, if it's not too late.

He smiled, despite of himself, turned on the big light, exhaled deeply and called her...

"I had began to think you had forgotten me" He admitted, seeing her making him instantly happy and her beauty engulfing him as always. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You know I can't do that. Even if I wanted to" She replied. He noted her hair had become a few shades lighter from the sun and her tanned skin glowing. Australia suited her.

"Are you angry?" He asked, a little scared.

"Yeah and no. You wouldn't of drank if I let you speak to me but I have to admit, this is a little backwards" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow. Joey chuckled in agreement.

"I'm sorry. You know that and usually there's only one way I can prove I'm sorry when I need to but this time around I can't, so I don't know how to prove it, babe" He replied, swallowing loudly.

"That's just it. That isn't healthy. Everything we do ends in sex and you know I love it but its not healthy. We talk but not enough. There needs to be balance" She sighed, and if as on cue, she brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, an action he wasn't aware he wanted to do until his hand was raised. He shook his head quickly.

"You know it's not just that. It's the only way I can feel I can show you how much I love you" He replied after a moment.

"I know you do. You prove it everyday. I feel the same, don't get me wrong but I can't do this anymore. Not whilst I'm away" She admitted, sighing. He stared at her in confusion.

"What are you saying? Are we breaking up here?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We are married. It's a little difficult to just break up but what I'm saying is, I thought we could work this, Skype call nearly everyday but it makes me want more. It kills me that I have to go soon and not talk to you until both time zones are suitable times. I would rather have nothing at all then little bits" Lauren proclaimed, placing her head in her hands.

"Lauren, don't do this. You have 3 months left of your trip. I can't not talk to you for 3 months. That will kill me and I know it will kill you too" He told her. She bowed her head, sniffing before quickly recovering.

"I'm sorry. It's what I want" She said, quietly.

"And what about what I want? You said it yourself. Marriage is about being equal" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do this. This is hard eno-"

"Then don't do it, Lauren. Please" He cut across, wishing somehow he could step through his computer screen and hold her.

"If I could get out of this contract, I would. Our marriage means more to me then any bank balance but I can't so I need to enjoy what has been throw my way. Don't think I don't want you here. I want to experience this with you but you have Mason. That's why I didn't ask you to com-"

"Wait, are you saying that I could of come with you?" He questioned, gasping.

"Yes you could of but I couldn't of asked you to leave Mason. That would of selfish of me. I can't ask you to chose between me and your son" Lauren admitted, sighing.

"Because you know I would of chose you" Joey said, quietly.

"This is my point. We are so selfish when it comes to each other and maybe we need to take this break from each other" She told him, sighing.

"Fine. If that's what you want, as long as you promise to come home to me at the end of the day" He said, smiling a little.

"Of course I will, stupid. Your the love of my life. I love you. There's no place I would rather be" She replied, smiling.

"And I love you too. No more Skype calls I've got it but I'm still sending you messages. You can't stop me doing that" He told her, returning a smile.

"I wouldn't ask any different. Now you need to go to bed and I need to rid myself of the image of you in our bed alone because that depresses me a lot" She replied, shaking her head.

"Your pillow still smells of you, a bit" He told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lucky you. I have nothing that smells of you" She said, upset.

"I'm sorry" Joey replied, sighing.

"It's fine. Now sleep. You look knackered" Lauren told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheers, love you too" He said, smiling a little.

"Oh babe?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You could really do with a shave. Though I'm finding the stubble rather sexy right now, I think you will began to scare Mason" She told him, smirking.

"Okay, I'll shave as long as you reconsider this no Skype call ban" He proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it. Now go to sleep. I love you and Happy Anniversary" She said, noting it was now midnight in England.

"You have to let me call you later given its our Anniversary" He replied, smirking and Lauren's plan had become to get forgotten as they spent the next 3 hours talking...


	10. C8- Welcome To War War Three

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 8- Welcome To World War Three

"Lauren, can you come here please?" Declan asked, as they returned from a meeting to the hotel and they walked into the bar. She sighed and followed him.

"Declan, can this wait? I have something I need to get to" She replied, not sitting down as he did, wishing she did as her ankle was hurting badly that day.

"No it can't, Lauren. Your work is slipping and I'm not happy. I know what your doing and it's not going to work" He told her, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and sat down.

"You know I don't want this job anymore. I'll kept your secret. Why won't you let me go after this contract?" She questioned. He exhaled deeply, placing his head in his hands.

"Your an asset to this company. The fact my son is your ex fiancé shouldn't come into play" He replied, finally, clapping his hands together.

"The ex fiancé that battered me" She muttered. Declan groaned and grabbed her hand, fury in his eyes.

"Stop with lies, Lauren. I'll do you a deal. I'll let you leave the company if you drop the changes against Daniel" He finally said. She stared at him.

"And?" She knew there was something else.

"One night, Lauren. That's all I'm asking. I need to have one night with you" He requested. She scoffed and stood up again, grabbing her crutches, controlling her anger before turning on Declan.

"I guess your stuck with me because there is no way in earth I'm going anywhere near you in a million years and the fact your that bastard's father confirms it all. There is no way in earth I would near you or any piece of spawn of you!" She exclaimed, feeling hot with anger. He chuckled and stood up.

"Oh what you don't know, Lauren Branning. You'll be surprised. Very surprised" Declan told her, narrowing his eyes and walked off.

She stared after him. He confused her at times, he really did. She sighed and got on with her day...

"The dickhead!" Sasha said a little too loudly. She quickly looked around, embarrassed.

"Yes. I know right?" Lauren questioned, a little amused from Sasha's outburst.

"If you want him sorting, send him my way" Sasha said, a small evil smile forming on her lips.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, Sash but thanks all the same" Lauren replied, patting her arm, laughing. When April walked in with a blonde. Lauren assumed it was her sister, Bianca, from the photos and what she had heard.

"I'm sure you'll guys will sort it" April said to her sister, smiling when someone else joined them. Tall and heavily tattooed, Lauren knew this was Bianca's boyfriend, Heath.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Bianca cried before fleeing to the toilets. Heath sighed and followed her.

"Welcome to war world three" Sasha whispered to Lauren as April placed her head in her hands, exhaling deeply.

"I need a drink. Do you guys want anything?" She asked, looking up. They both nodded, and April walked to the bar. They were in the restaurant, Angelo's, which was Summer Bay.

"So fill me in on the gossip. About Heath and Bianca apart from the fact there should really be a limit on the amount of tattoos you get" Lauren said, turning on Sasha who laughing, drinking the last of her current drink.

"Your gonna think this is weird and dysfunctional but Heath has had both sisters. As in April too. He took her virginity" Sasha replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Lauren said, in a shocked tone, looking from Sasha to April at the bar and back to Sasha then started laughing. Once she recovered, she smiled.

"I can't talk. My uncle, yeah, has been with my mum in between break ups with my dad then my uncle had both sisters then their cousin and had a kid which one of them!" Lauren exclaimed. Sasha's mouth formed a 'O' sound then started laughing herself.

"Wow, that's just, I have no words for that" Sasha proclaimed, smiling as April sat back down with their drinks.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, completely obvious.

"Messed up families" Sasha said, looking at Lauren.

"Messed up families" Lauren mirrored, smirking as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well didn't you think your husband was your cousin at one point?" April said, raising an eyebrow, trying to get involved. Lauren faked gasped, putting her glass down.

"Yeah but that defeats the object, that I fell in love with him and forever love you" She replied, smiling.

"Exactly. And I've seen that husband of yours. If he was my cousin, I wouldn't kick him out of bed either" Sasha said, smirking as she raised her glass then took a sip.

"Well I'm not gonna give you chance to!" Lauren told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Shame" Sasha said, smiling "April, think of the kids these two will produce. Fucking beaut-iful"

April was about to reply when Heath came over to the trouble, looking annoyed.

"Did you see where Bianca went?" He asked, quickly looking before catching sight of a girl he didn't know sat next to Sasha, deep in laughter.

"No, I didn't, sorry" April replied, sighing.

"You not going to introduce me to your friend?" He questioned, smiling a little.

"Erm yeah, This is Lauren. She is from London" April said. Sasha quickly hit Lauren's arm and she looked up.

"Well Lauren from London it's nice to meet you. Hope the locals haven't scared you yet" Heath replied, holding out his hand.

"Not yet, no" She replied, shaking his hand, smiling. He chuckled, shaking his head before seeing his girlfriend and quickly left.

"Oh my god, what was that?!" Sasha exclaimed, quietly.

"I believe that was Heath mild flirting with you in hope to make Bianca jealous to get a reaction" April told them. Lauren rolled her eyes and giggled before looking at the menu when her phone rang.

"Urgh. Sex pest. One second" She said, turning away because it would be too much effort to stand up on her crutches and go outside. The phone call was short and she ended it.

"I have an hour. I'm starving. Lets eat" Lauren said, once she had finished, placing her phone on the table.


	11. C9- 6 Weeks Later

Thinking Of You Always.

So sorry I haven't updated this in ages. I've just been super busy. Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 9- 6 Weeks Later.

"And there you go" The doctor told Lauren as they took her plaster off her ankle. She grinned and looked at Sasha who was also smiling widely.

"This calls for a celebration I think!" Sasha exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Just take it easy, yeah, Lauren? You don't want to end up back here" The doctor warned her. Lauren nodded whilst Sasha rolled her eyes and they went...

"Surfing lesson then, Branning?" Heath asked, as they sat in the diner having lunch. Lauren has come close to him whilst he dealt with a rough patch in his relationship with Bianca and she was talking to less and less to Joey because Mason was ill all the time and no one knew why.

"I'm suppose to taking it easy. Sasha has already got some sort of party planned for tonight!" Lauren replied after she took a mouthful of her food, rolling her eyes before taking another mouthful.

"You promised me as soon as that plaster came off I could show you the Aussie surf!" He proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine! But I knew to get some gear" She admitted defeat and they carried on with their lunch...

"I didn't expect it to be so you know, tight?" Lauren questioned, after putting on a surfing body suit.

"Lucky you have the body to pull off" Heath commented, smiling. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the arm. He faked being in pain.

"Okay, are you going to keep hitting your instructor or are you gonna let him teach you?" He questioned, crossing his arms. She rolled her arms and nodded.

Lauren had to admit surfing was fun and she wanted to experience it more. When she came out of the water, Sasha was on the beach waiting for her.

"So how was it?" She asked her, smiling.

"Amazing" Lauren smirked, taking the towel that Sasha was offering her.

"Told you. This calls for a photo. Come on, Heath, you too" Sasha said, taking out of her phone.

"Sash, I look terrible. I have no make up on or anything!" Lauren exclaimed, trying to get the other girl to put her phone away.

"Oh you girls! You look fine. Come on" Heath said behind her, putting an arm around her.

Sasha held her phone up "Okay, smile and please, look like your enjoying yourself, Lauren"

Lauren rolled her eyes and posed for the photo.

"Awe that's cute. Facebook it is!" Sasha said happily. Lauren just scoffed...

"What is this, Sash?" Lauren asked, as they walked towards the diner.

"This is a summer bay party. I thought you needed to experience one" Sasha replied, smirking.

"Party practically on the beach, I like!" Lauren replied. Sasha nodded and dragged her to the drinks table when they saw Bianca leaving the diner in tears and Heath walking towards them.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked, as he reached them.

"Yes. Nothing a beer won't sort out" He replied, bitterly, taking a bottle and headed towards the partying crowd.

"Maybe they should just break up already" Sasha said behind Lauren who was about to reply when she felt her phone buzz. She took her phone out of her bag and saw a Skype message from Joey, asking if she was available for a call.

"Bad timing, babe" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sasha asked.

"It's Joey. He wants to know if I'm available for a call. I haven't spoke to him for weeks" Lauren replied, sighing, showing Sasha the message.

"Maybe later. Please, Lauren. We have just got here!" Sasha pleaded, putting doggy eyes on. Lauren sighed and nodded, sending a message to Joey.

I'm at a party at the moment. Sorry. I love you xxx

She got a reply.

Okay, babe. Have fun and don't drink too much. Let me know how the hangover is, though I won't be there to cure you. You know I love you xxx

She sighed and put her phone back in her bag, taking the cocktail Sasha had got for her.

"Come on, Lauren. Lets dance!" Sasha said, dragging her to the dance-floor...

Lauren escaped the party to get some air and walked on the beach, taking off her heels and sat down on the sand.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked behind her. She turned and saw Heath.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She sighed. He sat down, shrugging.

"I thought getting drunk would numb it all but it really doesn't" He told her, picking up sand aside of him and then let it fall through his fingers.

"I used to tell myself that when I was a teenager. Drinking will numb it and then I won't have to admit what I have feel, I would be too busy nursing a hangover" She proclaimed, tucking her knees under her chin.

"Then what happened? What changed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I met Joey and it all changed. Everything I told myself went out of the window" She admitted, a sad smile on her lips.

"Love really does conquer all, doesn't it?" He questioned. She nodded.

"I wouldn't be who I am today without him. He truly is my soulmate" She said, trying to ignore the pang of longing for her husband. It had been too long. She just wanted to see him, for him to hold her and everything else seem tiny because they were together.

"I say that about Bianca but when I proposed to her 3 years ago, I didn't expect us to be engaged for this long. She won't marry me and I don't know why" He replied, sighing. She squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"She will. She would be stupid not to" She told her, looking at him. Something in the air changed and Lauren didn't know if it was the alcohol or not but she was looking at Heath intensely and he was looking at her the same and before she knew it they were kissing...

"Mason's down. Are you okay?" Alice asked Joey as she walked into the kitchen.

"No. I feel like me and Lauren are drifting apart" He replied, sighing.

"She is on the other side of the world, Joe. She'll be home soon" She told him, smiling a little and sat down, taking her laptop and switched it on.

"I just miss her, Al, you know?" He said, putting his head in his hands.

"I'd be worried if you didn't" She proclaimed, raising an eyebrow as she logged into Facebook and her face fell.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked, looking at her, worried.

"Erm nothing" She replied, quietly.

"Alice..." His voice trailed off. She looked down, biting her lip before turning her laptop towards him. What he saw was a photo of Lauren. With another man. With a caption from her friend saying 'its a shame these two are taken, I think they would be quite cute together'

Joey exhaled deeply, pushing the laptop away, his blood boiling. His fears were confirmed. He had lost Lauren.

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked, looking at her brother with great concern.

"That I need a favour. A big one" He replied, after a moment...

Lauren woke the next morning with a big headache. She groaned, sitting up and saw she had 3 missed calls from Declan. She couldn't be bothered with work at that moment in time. Memories flooded back from the night before and she remembered she and Heath kissed. She had cheated on Joey and they had only been married for over a year. She buried her head in her lap, crying uncontrollably. She still had 5 weeks left of her contract. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn't because she would have to tell Joey and she didn't want to break his heart. Not again.

It was a quiet day for her. She went into the city, did some shopping and went back to her hotel room to find Heath waiting for her in her room. She didn't question how he got in.

"You've been avoiding me, we need to talk about this" He told her, as she walked in. She sighed, chucking her keys on the dressing table.

"Because I cheated on my husband, Heath or did that slip your mind?" She said, sighing.

"I cheated on my girlfriend! And besides it was only a kiss, Lauren" He replied.

"A kiss that should of been with my husband! It's been nearly 5 months since I kissed him then I go and kiss you when I'm drunk! I'm disgusted with myself" She admitted, running her hands through her hair.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I want you to get out. Now" She told him, pointing at the door.

"Lauren.."

"Out. Now. Please" She said. He sighed and left.

She exhaled deeply as he left, pouring herself a glass of water and switched on the TV when there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Heath. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She walked towards.

"Heath, I told you to lea-" Lauren stopped dead in her tracks as she opened the door, her face falling because it wasn't Heath at the door, it was Joey.


	12. C10- Our Own Kind Of Hello

Thinking Of You Always-

Chapter 10- Our Own Kind of Hello.

Lauren gasped, staring at him, feeling her heart race, taking Joey in. Was she dreaming? Was her hangover worse than she thought? There was a moment of silence as they took each other before she dived on, wrapping her arms around him. He was solid against her, he felt real, he smelt the same and she was home instantly.

He smiled as her arms wrapped themselves around him. He was surprised at this but it warmed him , pulling her closer to him. They ended the hug, looking at each other, their eyes boring into the others.

"Lauren, I-" She put her finger on his lips.

"Please don't. There's time to talk later. Right now, I just need you" He answered her by kissing her and shut the door. She moaned softly and kissed him back. It came a desperate attempt to rid each of their clothes as she started on his t'shirt.

She gasped loudly as her head sank into the pillows. His lips found her neck as he unzipped her shorts, pushing them down. She kicked them off before sitting up, him guiding her as she unbuckled his belt and pull him zipper down and before she could pull them down, he pushed her back down onto the bed. She surrendered against him, kissing him, trying to put 5 months of longing, love and missing him into it. She rested on her elbows as he unhooked her bra, not breaking the kiss before pushing her down again, his lips now seeking her neck. She gasped, tilting her head back as he kissed down her body before stopping between her legs, pulling her knickers down.

"Do it" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Do what baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck me with your mouth. I need to feel it, please" She replied, gasping as his nose skimming her entrance.

"You really are beautiful" He whispered before taking her damp core in his mouth, gently sucking. She moaned, resting her head back in the pillows as he began his game. She came fast and hard when she reached her climax.

"We should stay apart more often if it means your gonna come like that" He commented, smirking, wiping his mouth before kissing her.

"That's the worst idea you have ever had" She proclaimed, before flipping them over "Lets see how you come then, mister"

He groaned as she began kissed down his chest, pulling his boxers and trousers down.

"I'm gonna take a guess here" She said, taking his length in her hand "And say you have missed me"

"You guessed right" He murmured, as she began to pump. He groaned as she replaced her hand with her mouth. He sighed out her name in content, burying his hands in her hair. She picked up speed and he didn't know how long he would last. She hallowed her cheeks and he knew he was close before shuddering and climaxing in her mouth. She smirked, moving away and leaned up to kiss him.

"You really are beautiful" Joey whispered against her lips, smiling before flipping them back over.

"Your only saying that because you haven't seen me in 5 months" She replied, resting her forehead against his.

"You are, regardless" He told her, kissing her briefly, moving forward, teasing his length against her folds.

"Don't tease. I need you" She whispered, sighing. He smirked before entering her. She moaned as she got used to him again.

"Fuck!" Lauren hissed through her teeth.

"Language, Mrs Branning or I'll have to do something about it" He replied, kissing her and took her hand in his, resting it above her face.

"I love you.." She managed to get out, moaning as they began to pick up speed.

"I love you too. You need to come home" He replied, trying to prevent his climax.

"I am home. Your my home" She whispered, as he wrapped her leg around his waist. He smiled widely and kissed her as they both got closer to their climaxes.

"Come on, babe, make me proud" He whispered, smiling. She smirked and kissed him deeper.

"Ah, fuck, Joseph!" She moaned as she clenched around him and came loudly. He shuddered and came himself.

"I. need. sleep. now" He panted, collapsing against her chest.

"Your not the only one" She admitted, trying to control her breathing. He went to remove himself from her but she stopped him.

"Don't. Not yet. I've missed it" She told him. He nodded. After a few moments, he stepped out and Lauren turned into his chest, happy to have him home.

"Babe?" Joey asked, after a moment "Who's Heath?"

She looked up at him, sighing.

"It's complicated" She admitted, looking down.

"Go on. What happened? Go on. I told you about Hayley. You own me that much" He replied. She nodded.

"You have to know I was drunk. We kissed but it meant nothing. Please you have to believe me" She told him. He sighed.

"I need sleep" He proclaimed. She felt him go distant from her and fell asleep.


	13. C11- Secrets, Lies & Cover-Ups

Thinking Of You Always

By: xStelenaJouren

Chapter 11- Secrets, Lies & Cover-Ups.

Lauren woke some time later to find her bed empty and cold from where Joey had laid. She sat up, the bed sheet covering her modesty, looking around the hotel room in a panic. She found a note from Joey on the table beside her.

Maybe we just need some time apart.

"What?" She said out loud. They had just spent the past 5 months apart and she wasn't about to let him leave. She quickly dressed, grabbed her phone and left the hotel room. She ran straight into Sasha in the foyer.

"Woah, where's the fire, Lauren?" She asked, laughing then stopped when she saw Lauren's face.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey's here and I did something stupid before he came and I told him now he has gone. I think he's leaving me, Sash. For good. I can't live without him. I won't survive" Lauren cried. Sasha put a comforting arm around her.

"What did you do?" She asked, trying to be comforting.

"Heath and I kissed when we were drunk. It was mistake" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Wow. I never thought.. Just wow" Sasha exclaimed. Lauren sniffed as Declan came through the foyer.

"Ah, Lauren, I thought I made it clear no other halves on this trip?" He proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"You've seen Joey?" She questioned, quietly.

"Yes, about 5 minutes ago, near the harbour but that's not my issue, my iss-" Lauren didn't let him finish, she ran past him and in the direction of the harbour. She searched the stalls, the toilets, everywhere but couldn't find it. She let out a cry when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Joey. She gasped and ran into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I thought you left me. I thought you were gonna file for divorce. Please. Don't. I need you. I love you. Your the love of my life. I can't live without you. Please, don't le-"

"Lauren, just listen to me, please" He cut across her, placing a hand behind her hand, guiding her forward so he was looking at her. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm not leaving you, Lauren. I've just been through 5 months of hell. I don't right fancy going through it again" He told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"But I kissed someone else, Joey. That needs to be addressed" She cried, sighing.

"Yes and I tried to kiss Hayley or don't you remember that?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't understand" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I've tried to angry. I have, babe and yes I'm upset but anything else would make me a hypocrite" He replied, smiling sadly.

"I thought I lost you" She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"You could never lose me, Lauren. We've been through worse stuff then this" Joey told her, smiling.

"I love you so much" She said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"And I love you twice as much" He replied, hugging her back.

"Oh my god" Lauren whispered, looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, ending their embrace, looking at her confused.

"Heath's here. Don't start anything" But he had already turned around and walked towards Heath.

"Heath I assume? I'm sure you know who I am and I'm here to tell you I know all about your kiss and I am warning you to stay away and keep your hands off my wife" Joey said, crossing his arms.

"And what about the girl you tried to kiss? You wasn't here when Lauren was crying herself to sleep over it" Heath replied, crossing his own arms.

Joey looked at Lauren, sadly "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I really am" He told her.

"And I'm sorry, you know that. Heath, can you just leave us alone?" She asked, looping her arm through Joey's.

"Don't do this, Lauren. We were drunk. Lets just draw a line under it" Heath replied, sighing.

"You heard her, mate. Now just leave" Joey told him, with a glance at her.

"And what you gonna do about it?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we see?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just leave it, Joey. Don't start anything you can't finish" Lauren tried to tell him, sighing.

"I'd listen to your wife if I was you" Heath said. Joey sighed and walked away, not ready for a fight jet-lagged...

"I'm gonna leave with you. I don't want to stay here anymore" Lauren commented as they reached the hotel room again.

"Are you sure? My flight leaves tomorrow" Joey replied as she opened the door.

"I'm gonna sort it out don't worry" She told him. They walked into the hotel room and after she closed the door, she kissed him, pushing him towards the wall.

"I've missed you so much" She murmured, their eyes boring into each others.

"And I've missed you just as much, even more. I can't be without you either" He replied, cradling her head and kissed her gently.

"Show me please because I was so close to losing you forever" She told him, looking down. He cupped her cheek and caressed it.

"Lauren, how many more times? Your not going to lose me. Never. Your stuck with me. Forever" He proclaimed before capturing her lips with his again. She gasped before returning the kiss, her hands at the bottom of his t'shirt. She broke their kiss for a moment to pull it over his head before he put his hands on her waist guiding him to the bed...

"Did I show you?" Joey asked, rolling off Lauren and she laid on his chest.

"Yes, you did. Yes you did. Now I need to see Declan. Tell him I'm leaving" She replied, sighing and picked up her clothes, getting changed.

"Okay, good luck" He told her. She smiled and kissed him before tying her hair up in a ponytail and walked to Declan's temporary office.

Lauren got the surprise of her life as she was seen into Declan's office. Daniel. As bold as day. Walking out. She felt herself tense up.

"Hello, Lauren. It has been a long time" He told her, grinning.

"Now, now, Daniel, leave the poor girl alone" Declan said, walking to the door.

Daniel rolled his eyes "I'm only saying hello, Dad!"

"Just move along now, I need to speak to Lauren" Declan told him. Daniel sighed and quickly left.

"Sorry you had to encounter him again, Lauren" Declan said as they walked in.

"I thought I was the monster not him?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I should of realised that I produced a monster a long time ago" He admitted, as he poured a cup of coffee, passing it to her.

"I'm sorry. For my part. I should of been honest with Daniel from the start" She said, taking the coffee from him.

"Yeah, you should of, to be honest" He admitted "But that's not why your here are you?"

"No, I'm sorry, Declan, but I need to leave. The company. My marriage is too important" She said, taking a deep breath. He shook his head, sighing.

"You can't leave, Lauren. I can't let you. It's not safe. Can't you see what I'm trying to do for you here?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Apart from sexually harass me everyday?" She proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a little dramatic and no, I'm trying to protect you, Lauren. From him which I can only do within the company" He told her, sighing.

"I can take care of myself, thank you" She said, crossing her legs.

"Well there's not just you at stake here, Lauren. I have a grandson to think of" Daniel sighed, running his hands through his balding hair.

"Daniel has son? I wasn't aware of that" Lauren replied.

"Daniel isn't my only son" He said, quietly.

"Why does that son have anything to do with me, Declan? Why me?" She questioned, standing up.

"Because your married to him" He told her. Her face fell to the floor. She struggled to form words. Declan was Joey's father? Joey and Daniel were brothers? She gasped, collapsing back onto her chair.

"I know this must be hard but you have to understand I don't want Joseph to know this" Declan told her. Lauren scoffed.

"He has a right to know who his father is, Declan or wait should I say Joseph Senior?!" She exclaimed, still struggling to breathe.

"Could you do that to him, Lauren? Tell him the man that beat up and hurt the woman he loves was his brother? The kid hates himself enough without you adding that to him" He said to her. She felt tears coming as reality hit her.

"Does Daniel know?" She asked finally.

"No. And he can't find out. Because if he does, I don't know what will happen. I just know I need to protect you and Joseph and I can only do that if you stay in the company but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone" He replied. She just needed a moment to process this...

Lauren returned to her hotel room half an hour later, knackered and in the need of sleep. She still couldn't process what she had just been told. She walked into the hotel room and collapsed onto the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Joey asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"You need to listen to me, I-"

"Your not leaving the company are you? I should of known. You made your choice, Lauren. It's clear what's important to you" He cut across her, sighing.

"Please, you need-"

"Don't tell me I need to understand, Lauren. Because I don't, okay but all I know is your in a job you hate but you won't leave it so your either lying to me or something else is going on!" He proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, just hear me out. It's not that bad" She cried, moving towards him and stood up, going place her hands on his shoulders but he moved away.

"Maybe a divorce isn't such a bad idea after all" He said before leaving the hotel room.


	14. C12- Damage Control

Thinking Of You Always

By: xStelenaJouren

AN: I wrote this on 14th but didn't post it. Sorry. I might do another update tonight

Chapter 12- Damage Control.

Joey left the following day. Lauren tried to stop him until he pointed out he let her leave 3 years previous so she owns him the same.

Once he had left, Sasha had come around and Lauren decided to tell her everything, including about Declan and Daniel.

"Eeew. I have one question. Do you feel Katherine Pierce or Elena Gilbert about the whole thing?" Sasha questioned, shooting up an eyebrow.

"What?" Lauren asked "Trust you to make a vampire diaries reference"

"You have had both brothers. So you feeling Katherine or Elena about it all?" Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"I guess more Elena than Katherine but that's not the issue here, Sash. The issue is I've lost my husband" Lauren proclaimed, laying back on her bed.

"No you haven't. Go after him. Stop him. Go with him" Sasha told her, sighing.

"Er how?" Lauren questioned, sitting up, crossing her arms "I have to protect both of us, here!"

"Listen, I'll buy you some time here whilst you tell the right people over there. I mean, Daniel shouldn't even be out of prison, to be honest. Bet his dad is regretting that now" Sasha replied, sitting next to her.

"Are you being serious? Sash, Joey's flight leaves in an hour. There's no way I'm gonna make it to the airport!" Lauren exclaimed, whilst looking confused at Sasha as she rushed around the room.

"Come on, lets pack!" She squealed. Lauren nodded, jumping up and began to pack...

"Sash, this is pointless. I won't find him here" Lauren proclaimed as they reached the airport. Sasha was looking around, a carry on bag in her hand before rushing to the counter, smiling at the girl behind it.

"Matilda! I thought you'll be working" Sasha said, smiling.

"You guys know each other?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Matilda. Ex bay resident but she moved back for a year last January. Long story but anyways, Mattie we need a favour" Sasha proclaimed, smiling.

"Go for it. I'm listening" Matilda replied, raising an eyebrow. Sasha hand gestured Matilda over and whispered in her ear. Lauren narrowed her eyes as this exchange took place, panicking over the time. The girls finished, both grinning as Sasha went over the counter and picked up the intercom microphone, handing it to Lauren.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Lauren hissed, stepping back.

Sasha rolled her eyes and held it herself, speaking into it "This is message for Joey Branning. Come and sort your wife out. She is a mess without you"

Joey was passing through customs when he heard this. He looked around confused before seeing Lauren and Sasha at one of the check in points. Sasha hit Lauren's arm pointing at Joey. He watched her look around and a happy look when she saw him. He crossed his arms, wondering where she was going with this...

"I think you need to do the talking to be honest" Sasha said, handing over the microphone over to Lauren who looked at it a little flabbergasted but took it.

"I don't know what to say expect I love you and I've been stupid and your mean more to me that any job and I'm coming home with you if yo-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because he had walked over to her, picked her up and kissed her, both of them holding onto to dear life, her dropping the microphone and Sasha rushing forward for it.

"Okay, guys, we get the picture" She commented, laughing a little.

"Leave them be, Sasha" Matilda replied, laughing a bit.

"You got room they can go in? I think they are gonna need one. As Lauren put it, they like to sex it out" Sasha asked. Lauren's response was a middle finger before passionately kissing Joey again.

"Should I book you on this flight then?" Matilda asked, smiling"

"Yes, please" Lauren replied, grinning from ear to ear as Joey put her down.


	15. C13- Possibly Maybe Positive

Thinking Of You Always.

Chapter 13- Possibly Maybe Positive.

Lauren had gone practically MIA from the company over the next month. She had changed her number, email address and prayed she would get no house calls. She was happy in her martial bubble again to even think about the company, Daniel or Declan. Joey knew he should question her sudden separation from the company and her swiftly changing the subject when he brought it up but he was too happy to have his wife back to even think about ruining it.

One morning, Lauren's phone rang around half 8 in the morning. She groaned, placing her hand on her forehead. She tried to grab her phone but struggled because Joey had his arms wrapped around her,his front to her back and he was pulling her back as she tried to get her phone.

"Babe, it could be important" She proclaimed, sighing but laughed at the same time.

"They can call back then" He replied, nuzzling his head on her shoulder. Her phone stopped ringing. He began to kiss her neck. She sighed with content, leaning into him, before shifting positions, moving so she was on top and was kissing him passionately.

"I was wondering when you would get the message" He mumbled against her lips. She smirked and kissed him again when her phone rang again.

"Go on then" He said, sighing. She smiled, to say sorry, grabbed her phone, saw it was Poppy and answered it.

"What is it, Poppy? Your disturbing morning sex and you know how I feel if I don't get it in the morning at least 3 times a week" Lauren answered her phone. Joey laughed underneath her.

"I don't think she needs to know that, babe" He told her. She playfully slapped him before holding her finger to her lips, making a hushing sound.

"Your husband is right, Lauren. Anyways there's a flood at the salon. Abi can only stay for half an hour" Poppy told her. She sighed and moved off Joey, laying beside him.

"Okay, what's Abi doing about it? Have you called a Plummer?" Lauren questioned, standing up and grabbed her dressing gown, putting it on.

"Yes but he could be another 4 hours" Poppy replied, sighing a little.

"Okay, I'll been there for when Abi has to leave" Lauren said and hung up.

"What's up?" Joey asked her.

"Flood at the salon. Abi has to go soon so it looks like I'm going" She replied before walking out and went to the kitchen when she could smell the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. She felt a churning in her stomach. She raced upstairs, pushed past Joey who looked at her worried and followed her into the bathroom, where she made the toilet and threw up. He hurried to her side, holding her hair back and soothed her back.

"I heard you rush upstairs. You okay?" Alice said, walking in.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong. I just smelt your breakfast and it made me feel sick. It's not like I'm hungover or anything either" Lauren replied, flushing the toilet and took a piece of toilet paper, wiping her mouth.

"Could just be a 24 hour thing" Joey said, tucking her hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Didn't you say the other day your period was late?" Alice suddenly questioned. He stared at Lauren who stood up, rubbing her forehead.

"Lauren, are you..?" He couldn't finish his question, too full of hope and excitement to.

"Look, lets not get our hopes up yet. You know my periods have always been weird and you could be right, it could be a 24 hour thing" She told him, trying to be the reasonable one, but she was too giddy.

"Lauren, you can't deny what's in front of you. You need to take a test" Alice replied, raising an eyebrow.

"And I will" Lauren replied, looking at Joey who was too trying to hide his excitement "But I need to get to the salon. Then I will take one. I promise"

Poppy and Lauren were waiting hours for a Plummer. Poppy was tried because she had been up all night with Daisy and Lauren still felt sick. Sick with fear and excitement.

"Oh my god, he needs to hurry up!" Lauren exclaimed, out loud, her grip on the pen she was holding slipping.

"What's up with you?" Poppy enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. The Plummer just needs to hurry up!" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Lauren Branning, I've known you, what, 4,5 years? I know when something is wrong" Poppy told her, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might be pregnant" Lauren answered her. Poppy smiled widely.

"Daisy is gonna get a playmate. This is amazing!" She squealed, grinning.

"Okay, lets not get our hopes up yet, Pops, I need to get a test first" Lauren said. Poppy raised an eyebrow and Lauren let out the squeal she had been holding all morning.

"It's meant to be. I know it" Poppy told her. Lauren just smiled as the Plummer came...

"You alright, Lauren? You don't look too good" Poppy said, after the Plummer left.

"Yeah, I just need to.." Lauren had gone to sit on one of the salon sofa's but missed, having gone faint and collapsed to the floor. Poppy was quickly by her side, heaving her onto the sofa and taking her phone, ringing Joey.

Poppy was bringing Lauren a glass of water when Joey came rushing through the salon doors with Mason.

"You didn't need to ring him" Lauren said, taking the glass of water.

"You just collapsed. Of course, I had to ring him" Poppy replied, sighing. Mason rushed to Lauren's side.

"Hey, buddy. I'm fine, honestly" She said, smiling, ruffling his hair.

"Are you gonna take one now?" Joey asked, walking towards her.

"Yes, Poppy, get my bag please and then take Mason upstairs please" Lauren replied. Poppy nodded, changing the open sign to closed, giving Lauren her bag and took Mason upstairs.

Lauren fished through her bag and found the test she had brought earlier.

"Are you alright, babe? Your shaking" Joey told her, taking her hand.

"No, I'm good. Just a little scared that's all" She replied, taking a sip of water before walking towards the toilet, took the test and walked back out, setting the timer on her phone.

"I didn't want to bring it up because we are so happy at the moment but now there's this to consider, what happened with Declan and the company, Lauren?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Why are you bringing it up?" She said, shortly, pulling her hand away.

"Because I'm worried about you, Lauren" He replied, sighing. She stood up and paced the room.

"Declan is Daniel's father" She said after a moment, sighing.

"How long have you known this?" He asked, standing up.

"Since before the trip" She admitted, biting her lip in fear.

"That's nearly 7 months. Why didn't you tell me?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know" She admitted, sighing.

"But that's not all is it? That's not why you came home. Tell me, Lauren" He replied, walking closer to her.

"I can't, I just can't" She said, looking away. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me, Lauren. It can't be that bad" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is" She whispered, as tears fell.

"Your scaring me. Tell me now" He asked her, wiping her eyes.

"Daniel isn't just Daniel's father. He's..."

"Whose, Lauren?"

"Yours. He's yours" Lauren finally said, swallowing loudly. Joey moved away, his head in hands when her phone timer went off. He didn't move. She pushed past him, stopped her phone and looked at the test.

"I'm pregnant" She gasped. He looked at her, sighing and then walked out of the salon, not saying a word.


	16. C14- Finding Closure

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 14- Finding Closure.

Lauren was sat on the staircase at around 9pm when Joey came through the door.

"Thank god your here. I was worried" She said, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I went for a walk" He replied, ending the embrace and walked into the living room.

"Where?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I went to visit him. Declan. Dad. Whatever you want to call him" He replied. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

*Flashback*

Joey looked back at the salon as he walked out, supposed to be feeling happy Lauren was finally pregnant but it tainted by the fact of his real family was. Instead of going back to his pregnant wife, he stormed to see Declan...

"I'm sorry but Mr Brookfield isn't seeing anyone this afternoon" The receptionist told Joey as he tried to see Declan.

"Tell him" Joey replied, thinking for a moment "That his son is here"

The receptionist nodded and picked up her phone again, ringing.

"Mr Brookfield will be here in a moment, Daniel" She told Joey who quietly scoffed, holding his tongue and went to sit down. Declan was through in a moment, his face white when he saw Joey.

"Lauren told you" Declan said quietly, his mouth dry.

"You knew she would sooner or later. Oh tell your receptionist that she needs to get her names right because there's no way I'm that low life scum" Joey replied, crossing his arms and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that, Joseph. Do you want to come through?" Declan questioned, pointing to his office. Joey nodded and followed him into the office.

"Please sit" Declan said, pointing to the chair.

"I'm okay standing" Joey replied, shortly.

"I'm sorry. I really am" Declan sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"For what? Sexually harassing my wife or just harassing her in general?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what she has been telling you but I as-"

"Look, just because she unknowably had my...brother" Joey spat out the word, disgusted "Doesn't mean you get a go too. She's mine and always will be. My wife and the mother of my unborn child. Mine"

Declan looked up at him "Lauren's pregnant?"

"Yes and you best keep that cunt away from her because I'll kill him and won't fail this time" Joey replied, darkly.

"Joseph, don't talk about your brother in tone. That's disgusting and uncalled for" Declan sighed.

"Brother? Brother? He nearly killed my wife then me. He is no brother of mine!" Joey proclaimed, straightening up.

"You can't change the fact he is" Declan told him, sighing.

"Well after what he did to Lauren, I don't want anything to do with him. She comes first. I have one sibling and that's Alice. I don't need anymore" Joey told him, finally sitting down.

"So what do you want to achieve by coming here?" Declan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave Lauren alone. She has left the company. Deal with it. Keep that cu-, creep, away you got him released and I'll do what you want" Joey replied, crossing his arms...

*End Of Flashback*

"And what did you agree to?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Family bonding. And he wants part of Mason's and the baby's life" Joey replied, sighing.

"And you agreed?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Okay. It's up to you at the end of the day" She added. He nodded and then without warning, picked her up and spun her around, before hugging her tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I've wanted to do that all day since we found out" He said, grinning, kissing her.

"Good because you had me worried that you didn't want the baby, the way you walked out earlier" She replied, smiling.

"Mind was elsewhere, babe but I'm sorry. Of course I want the baby. I've wanted this since the day I met you" He told her. She grinned and kissed him again before he carried her upstairs.

"I need a bath" She commented, as he put her on their bed.

"Okay, I'll go and run it for you. Stay here" He replied, smiling, kissing her forehead.

"Is this what the next 9 months is gonna consist of?" She questioned, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes. And you're gonna love it" He replied, kissing her briefly before going to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later, taking her by the hand and taking her to the bathroom.

"You should join me" Lauren said after a moment, smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Joey replied, as he began to help her out of her clothes and she helped him.

As they stood out of their clothes, he looked at her, then at her stomach, smiling.

"I still can't believe it" He said, looking at her.

"Me neither" She smiled. He kissed her briefly before stepping into the bath...

"You know what this means don't you?" Joey asked as he rinsed her hair.

"No, enlighten me, please" Lauren replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No sex" She stared at him, her mouth open.

"Now you're just being careful. You know in a few months, you'll be begging me to stop?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"I doubt that very much" He said, kissing her forehead.

"We'll see" She proclaimed, smirking.

"Okay, Mrs Branning, seeing as you think, we might as well make a bet on it" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal. What does Mr Branning have in mind?" She asked, turning around a little, to look at him.

"If I beg you to stop, you have to set me to do all the housework for a week and I'll do whatever and if I don't, I get to get you pregnant again as soon as possible" He replied, laughing a little.

"Fine, deal" She said, leaning backwards into him...

"So when do we tell everyone?" Lauren asked, laying down on their bed, after changing into his t'shirt and boxers.

"Whenever you decide and I only brought that t'shirt the other week!" Joey proclaimed, laughing, fingering the edges of the t'shirt.

"Well I'm gonna be getting fat so I need all the help I can get" She replied. He scoffed and she rolled over onto him, straddling him.

"You're not going to get fat. Your gonna be more and more pregnant" He told her, leaning up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"After Daisy's birthday party. And after the 12 week scan. I want it to be our little secret for a while" She said, pulling away for a second.

"Sounds good to me" He said, kissing her again but flipping her over and celebrated her being pregnant the only way they knew how.


	17. C15- A Crash Back Down To Earth

Thinking Of You Always.

Chapter 15- A Crash Back Down To Earth.

Over the next few weeks, Lauren and Joey struggled to keep her pregnancy a secret but they enjoyed having their own little secret again.

2 days before Mason's 2nd birthday, preparations have been finalised and Lauren felt the relief as she put her feet up, trying to rub her sniff neck.

"You should take it easy, babe. You are knackered" Joey told her, taking over massaging her neck and shoulders.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just a few more weeks and we can tell everyone then I'll let off the hook for things!" She replied, sighing with content as he managed to get where it was sniff in her neck.

"Right, girls night, tonight. We are going out!" Alice exclaimed, crashing through the door with Hayley. Lauren glanced at Joey, worried.

"Sorry no can do, Al. Me and Lauren are having date night tonight so no can do" He quickly said, sighing a little. Alice's mouth fell open.

"Okay, can you look at Mason then please?" Hayley asked. She didn't look any better then Lauren did.

"That's fine. You could do with a night out, Hails. You deserve it" Lauren replied, smiling. Alice looked at her cousin, to her brother and to Hayley.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, Al. Honestly. By the way, if you wanna call by the salon, ask Poppy to give you what you want, free of charge. My way of saying sorry" Lauren replied, smiling, knowing Alice was on to them who didn't press the subject and left the room...

"I nearly brought a bottle of wine earlier then I remember" Joey told Lauren as he brought her a glass of orange juice.

"Apparently wine is supposed to be alright when your are pregnant and that's not me bullshitting because I want a drink but I'm not taking the risk of course" She replied, taking the glass and took a sip.

"That's good to here. Mason met Declan today" He then said, sighing, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned, putting the glass down and faced him.

"I don't know. You were busy helping Abi with her wedding I didn't wanna bother you" He replied, sighing.

"You should of told me. We are in this together. Always" She told him, gently caressing his cheek with her hand. He turned into her hand, kissing it briefly before taking it in his.

"It didn't make me feel much really. I don't have a father. Not really. Whether or not, it's him or Derek, I don't have one which makes me want to be a better one to Mason and this one" He said to her, placing a hand over her stomach.

"And you are an amazing dad, you know that. Mason loves you and so will this baby" She replied, smiling.

"And you're gonna be an amazing mum. I just know it" Joey told her. She beamed at him and kissed him. The kiss deepened and Lauren felt herself being pushed down on the sofa. Her top was quickly removed.

"Your body is changing already. I like it" He told her, his hands skimming down her body.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant, Joey. I'm pretty sure there's no change yet" She replied, laughing a little.

"When you know your body as much as I do, you know when there's change believe me. And I fully intend to embrace this change" He proclaimed, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again before his lips left hers, trailing down her body, unbuckling her jeans and pushed them down.

"I'm gonna feel weird doing certain stuff in a few months to be honest" He admitted, laughing.

"Then make of the most of it now then?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I intend to" He said, pushing down her kickers before placing his mouth between her legs. She gasped, titling her head back, placing her legs firmly around his head, almost trapping him there. She moaned as she felt herself nearer to her orgasm. A few moments later, she let it out, trying to quiet to not waking a sleeping Mason upstairs.

"I'm gonna miss that if its gonna make you feel weird" Lauren said, leaning back as he moved back up to kiss her.

"I'd be upset if you didn't" Joey replied, as she pushed down his trousers and boxers, freeing him and guided him to her core. He slowly sank into her, filling her, taking his time. She gasped, kissing him as they slowly began to move.

"I love you so much. Thank you for making the happiest man in the world" He told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"As I love you, babe. And it's kind of given, since you make me the happiest girl in the world" She replied, smiling, pulling him closer as he wrapped her leg around his waist, filling her deeper, and bringing her closer to her climax which she hit moments later, him not far behind her and collapsed against her, his head on her chest, listening to her speeding heartbeat. He chuckled softly.

"What?" She asked, playing with his hair.

"Nothing. Your heart. It still beats the same as it did the first time" He replied, smiling. She went to feel his. He moved to allow her as her hand rested over his chest. She smiled shyly at him.

"As does yours" She said, smiling and moved to kiss him before he back to settling on her chest when her phone rang. She groaned.

"Ignore it" He told her, refusing to move. She laughed and grabbed her phone to see who it was and saw it was Alice.

"It's your sister" Lauren showed him. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are gonna have to answer it then" Joey said to her, sighing. She smiled weakly before answering.

"Alice?"

"Lozzzzzzzzzzzz!" Alice screamed down the phone, drunk, loudly. Lauren held the phone away from her for a moment and rolled her eyes at Joey.

"What's up, Al?" She asked, sighed.

"Me and Hails have been bad girls and are way too drunk to remember anything. Pleaseeeeeee come and pick us up?" Alice asked, almost singing.

"Okay, where are you?" Lauren sighed, tapping Joey to get off her who did with a groan and begin to get her clothes together.

"That club down west that you love. You should be here. Oh wait, you can't, because you're pregnant!" Alice exclaimed, loudly. Joey heard this and looked at Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"Should of know you'd work out, babe. Okay, I'll be there in about half an hour" She said, laughing.

"Okay, carrier of my future niece or nephew, see ya!" Alice screamed before hanging up.

"Your sister is impossible to keep secrets from" Lauren commented as she put her phone down and in her pocket.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, as she got changed.

"No. I'm okay thanks. Your car is broken and you are not insured to drive mine yet so if you get caught, you are in trouble" She replied, as she put her shoes back on.

"Okay, babe. Text me when you're there and setting off" He told her. She nodded and kissed him before grabbing her keys...

"What's up with you?" Lauren asked, as Hayley put Alice into the backseat and moved to the passengers seat.

"Al. She told the wrong person you are pregnant. Now she feels guilty" Hayley replied, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, quickly sending a text to Joey.

On my way home. Keep the bed warm for me. I love you xxx

"Daniel" Alice muttered, sadly.

"You saw Daniel?" Lauren questioned as she began to drive.

"He cornered me because he knows Joey knows everything and it just came out. I already had had a few drinks. I'm so sorry, Lauren" Alice cried, sighing.

"It's fine, honestly. Not a word of this to Joey. He already has enough to deal with Declan in his life without this. You know how protective he can be" Lauren replied, sighing when she saw a car in her wing mirror, driving dangerous close to them. It was Declan's car but it was Daniel in the drivers seat.

"Shit. He's following us" Lauren gasped, putting her foot down. Hayley and Alice looked back, panicked.

"What do you want to do?" Hayley asked, sighing.

"Ring Joey. I don't want to but he'll be angry if I don't. Ring him and tell him to get Fatboy to drive him to meet us" Lauren replied, stepping down and made the car go faster. Hayley did this but found no reply. Lauren jumped when Daniel crashed into the back of the car.

"He is actually crazy!" She exclaimed then panicked when she saw her petrol was running low. She was too busy panicking that she didn't see an overturn tree in the middle of the road and served to miss it but went crashing into a fence and the car overturned, the car alarm blaring out. Lauren coughed as she looked around. Hayley was unconscious next to her and Alice was flapping behind her. She felt faint, everything was going blank.

"Al, ring help now and then ring Joey and tell him I'm sorry and I love him" Lauren managed to get out before passing out.


	18. C16- A Test Of Love

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 16- A Test Of Love.

"Hails? Al?" Lauren began to stir, titling her head and saw Hayley next to her drifting in and out. Alice had managed to get out and Lauren saw her on her phone through the car window.

"Hey, Hayley. It's okay. We are gonna be okay. Everything will be fine" Lauren croaked out, holding out her hand and Hayley took it but she was in a bad way.

"Congratulations. Mason is going to have a sibling. That's all I ever I wanted for him" Hayley told her, smiling weakly.

"Time for that later, Hayley. We need to focus on getting out first" Lauren replied, squeezing her hand.

"Lauren.."

"What?" Lauren asked, beginning to worry as Hayley's eyes began to flutter.

"Look after Mason, please. Make sure he is happy in whatever he does, please" Hayley replied, coughing.

"Don't say that. You are gonna be there. Keep your eyes open, Hayley, please" Lauren said, squeezing her hand tightly.

Hayley laughed wheezily "Just promise me, please"

"I promise I will but your are going to fine. We are all going to fine" Lauren proclaimed, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Lauren" Hayley said, quietly.

"I'm sorry by the way. I never got to say it but I'm sorry for what I did. You just accepted it but I was wrong. Now a year later, we're married and having baby. You're so gentle and kind, Hayley, you didn't deserve that" Lauren told her, nearly crying.

"It was always going to be you. I knew that. I'm just thankful I got Mason out of it" Hayley replied, her voice fading.

"And Mason is going to the greatest child ever. Mine won't even compete with him" Lauren said, sighing when she felt the blonde's hand go limp in hers.

"Hayley? HAYLEY?" Lauren screamed, crying, trying to shake her, moving but the seatbelt cut across her stomach and for the first time since crashing, she was reminded she was 9 weeks pregnant and it wasn't just her life in danger.

"Lauren! Hayley!" A new voice yelled and Lauren turned and saw Joey. She looked relived but wondered where the help was and he opened the door with effort but managed to open it.

"Joey!" She cried out in relief.

"Come on, lets get you out" He said, leaning across her to undo her seatbelt.

"No, help Hayley first. I'm fine. I'm not sure about her" She said, trying to stop him.

"After you. I need to make sure you are okay first" He replied, undoing her seatbelt.

"She's the mother of your child. Help her!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"And you're carrying my child, Lauren, the two don't really compete" He told her, beginning to pick her but she struggled against him.

"She's not breathing, Joey" She proclaimed, sighing.

"Look at me" He said and she did "If I let her die, I can just about deal with it. If I let you die along with our baby, I'll never forgive myself then probably kill myself as well"

She stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you if your let blinded love for me effect the life of your son" Lauren replied, sighing.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" He sighed, before lifting her out of the car, despite her protests then the ambulance and police came, going to Hayley's aid immediately.

"I can't believe you just did that" Lauren said quietly to Joey before she was seen by a medic, cleaning the wound to her head she didn't even know she had when she heard Alice's anguish cry. Lauren turned and saw her being held back by a police officer and from that Lauren knew that Hayley was dead. She locked eye contact with Joey but sighed and shook her head, looking away, knowing she was about to cry but still was angry.

"Do you want your husband to come with you to the hospital?" The medic suddenly asked her.

"No. I want Alice please" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Tough. I'm coming. It's my baby as well" She didn't even realised that Joey had walked over and he stepped into the ambulance.

"Whatever" She sighed quietly and stepped into the vehicle as well.

"Are you gonna ignore me for the rest of our lives? Lauren, she was already dead!" He said to her as they travelled to the hospital.

"You don't know that!" She hissed at him, turning to look at him.

"Lauren, you said it yourself. You felt her hand go cold in yours before I came along and she wasn't breathing" He replied, sighing.

"But she might of had a chance! She might of lived if you gave her the chance" She proclaimed, looking away again.

"Don't you get it" He told her, grabbing her arm "When it comes down to you or someone else's life on the line, I will always save you"

"Maybe that's the problem, OWW!" Lauren suddenly screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach. Joey rushed to her aid, holding her.

"See! This is why I needed to save you first above anything else. I would of saved you first no matter what but the fact you're carrying our baby?" He said, tucking her head under his chin, holding her right.

"I can't lose another baby, I can't, Joey. He knew that when he drove me off the road" She cried, holding her stomach.

"I know he did, baby and when I get my hands on him, he is gonna wish he was never born. The deal is off. I'm going to kill him" He told her, kissing the top of head.

"No! You gotta promise me you won't do, please. Not after last time" She looked up at him and he sighed, nodding and she smiled in relief and rested her head on his shoulder...

"What's taking them so long?" He proclaimed, pacing the hospital room.

"You're making me nervous, Joey, stop it and sit down" Lauren told him. He sighed and nodded, sitting down just as the doctor came in.

"Is the baby okay?" Joey asked as soon as the doctor had looked at Lauren's notes.

"Actually" The doctor said, putting the notes down "Your twins are more then okay, Mrs Branning"

Lauren stared at the doctor, her mouth opened in shock. Joey looked at her, squeezing her hand.

"Twins?!" She finally got out, looking at him, not sure how to feel.

"I'll give you two a moment" The doctor said before leaving.

"Twins?!" She repeated, staring at her husband.

"Wow. Erm. Wasn't expecting that but I'm pretty sure we'll be okay, babe. We always are" He replied, smiling.

"Twins, though? You knock me up with bloody twins?" She questioned, staring at him.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time" He told her, moving to kiss her but she stopped him.

"You need to go and see Mason. Who did you leave him with by the way?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Poppy and Fatboy. What do I tell him, Lauren? I can't tell a 2 year old that. He won't understand" He replied, sighing.

"Then we'll do it together then" Lauren said, squeezing his hand.

"So we are alright then?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We do things better together so we'll get through it" She replied, smiling "And besides, I have to deal with the fact we are having twins!"


	19. C17- A Final Evil Game

Thinking Of You Always.

Hope this long update makes up for my lack of updates.

Chapter 17- A Final Evil Game.

Dawn fell on the morning of Hayley's funeral. Mason had fallen asleep in Joey's chest, clutching to his father whilst Lauren also laid on his chest asleep, her 7am alarm waking her with a start. She groaned, rubbing her eyes, seeing her husband and step-son stir next to her and reached across, turning it off. She sighed, flopping down on her side of the bed.

"Babe, it's okay, we will get through today together" Joey said, opening his eyes, sitting up, balancing Mason in his lap and looked at her, taking her hand. She sighed heavily and nodded.

"Come on, my wife and children need feeding. It's going to be a long day" He added, sitting up with Mason. She nodded and sat up, too quickly and had to rush to the toilet, with her first bout of morning sickness. Joey sighed and tried to focus on Mason, taking him downstairs into the kitchen and sat him down.

"Are you alright, Joey?" Alice asked from the kitchen table.

"He's 2 years old, Al. He shouldn't have to be living without a mother" He replied, as he put on the kettle.

"The police are doing all they can to find Daniel" She told him, sighing.

"It doesn't make it okay, though!" He proclaimed, loudly, chucking the mug he was holding across the room, sighing loudly. Mason started crying. Lauren walked into the kitchen, saw Joey with his head in hands, Alice looked lost and Mason crying.

"Alice, get Mason ready for my dad, please, I'll deal with this then bring him something up" She said, walking forward. Alice nodded and picked up her nephew, taking him out of the room. Lauren sighed and didn't say a word, just wrapped her arms around Joey. He took a moment to respond before burying his head in her neck.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" He said, quietly.

"You loved Hayley. Despite everything, you loved her" She replied, sighing. He thought about this and nodded.

"I grew to I love her like a sister and it wasn't just for Mason's sake" He sighed, tightening his arms around Lauren.

"I know, babe, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I loved her too and it wasn't for Mason or the guilt. She became a good friend. It won't be the same without her" She replied. He nodded and ended the hug but came his arms around her.

"Today will be fine as long as we have each other" He said. She nodded and kissed him briefly.

"We need bread and eggs" She suddenly said, changing the subject.

"I'll go. I need some fresh air" Joey replied. Lauren nodded and he kissed her again before leaving. She decided a shower was in order and then got changed. She headed downstairs to see Joey and Mason eating their breakfast but had the unnerving feeling someone was watching them. She shook her head, ridding herself of this thought and sat next to Joey. He smiled, kissing her cheek as he pushed her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast along with a cup of tea.

"You alright, babe? You seem on edge, more then needs be" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good, thanks" She replied, smiling, hiding her fear and ate her breakfast.

"Right, I'll take Mason across to your dad. Won't be long" Joey said once he had finished his breakfast.

"I'm going over to Poppy and Fatboy's. He says she is having a hard time this morning and needs help getting Daisy ready for Tansy coming" Alice then said, standing up as her brother did. Once they left, Lauren made a quick trip to the toilet and when she returned, she saw the back door wide open. She narrowed her eyes, having been sure that they had used the front door but shut it anyways, swallowing loudly as she gained the feeling she wasn't alone. She picked up a kitchen knife and slowly crept into the living room. Her heart stopped when she saw Daniel sat on the sofa.

"You don't actually think you could use that against me could you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at the knife. She shook her head.

"Put it down" He added. She nodded and placed it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" She asked, stepping back.

"I heard congratulations are in order. I'm going to be a uncle again" He replied, smiling.

"You were never a uncle in the first place" She told him, crossing her arms. He scoffed and stood up, grabbing her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I forgot about that attitude of yours. Come on, co-operate, this will be easy, if you don't, there may be some more deaths played out" He told her, his eyes cold. She swallowed and nodded, allowing her to be dragged out of the room. He picked up her phone from the kitchen and being careful as he went, took her to his car, which was blacked out now.

"You can let go now. I'm not going anywhere" She said, pulling away and got into the front seat when she heard someone struggling in the back seat. Her face fell as she saw Poppy gagged and her hands tied.

"Is this really needed?" Lauren questioned as Daniel got into the car.

"She is here to ensure you co-operate. If you don't, she is the first one to die" He replied, smirking as he did his seatbelt. She rolled her eyes as he stared at hers to do hers and she did. She stared at him as she did and didn't see his backhander coming, whacking her across the face, causing her to hit her head on the side of the window, knocking her out. Poppy made a noise of protest from the back.

"Shut up, unless you want the same. That's what you get when you have lip with me" Daniel said as he started the car and drove...

"Lauren, babe, are you ready?" Joey called through the house as he walked in. He didn't get a reply. This confused him. He looked around the house and found no Lauren when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Lauren.

I can't do this. I'm sorry. I've gone to Abi and Jay's. It's for the best.

He stared at his phone, confused at this then saw a kitchen knife on the coffee table. He picked it up, putting down his phone and stared at it when Alice came rushing through the door.

"Poppy's missing!" She exclaimed, red in the face.

"And Lauren's gone to Abi and Jay's, yet this is here and it wasn't when we left" He replied, raising an eyebrow. Alice rushed into the kitchen, looking around and saw the back door ajar. She rushed back into the living room.

"The back door is open. Not locked and Lauren would never leave the house unlocked. What you thinking?" She asked, gasping.

"I'm thinking its about time this ends and me and my brother have a little chat" Joey replied, staring at the knife, turning it as he did...

Lauren gasped as she opened her eyes, looking around. She felt rope around her legs and arms. She saw Poppy laid out cold next to her.

"Daniel?!" She called out, in desperate need of water.

"Here. And you might want to save your energy for your little ones" He replied, walking towards her.

"What do you want with me, Declan?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's easy. I'm surprised you haven't worked it out already. I'm going to kill you" He replied, laughing.

"And what will you get out of that?" She questioned, shocked by this admission.

"Revenge. On my dear brother. All my life my father didn't stop going on about his precious first born. Non stop until one day, my mother drunkly lashed out. You know about being drunk, don't you, Lauren?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to hell" She muttered, looking away.

"Anyways, she lashed out, throwing a bottle at my dad, cutting his face and began hitting him. He pushed her away, hard, also drunk and she fell, hitting her head on the fireplace. She already had a tumour. It killed her" Declan told her. Lauren stared at him.

"I've met your mother, Daniel" She said, sighing.

"Foster mother, darling. No one can replace my mother. Now it's my brother turn to lose someone he loves because he is the reason my dad did what he did" He replied, sighing loudly.

"When did your mum die?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"1998" He shot at her.

"Then you can't blame someone who was 11 at the time for it!" She proclaimed, sighing.

"I will blame who I want to, Lauren" He replied...

"I'm gonna kill the bastard when I get my hands on him. I'm supposed to be burying a friend, my son's mother and Daniel goes and does the one thing he knows I'll drop everything for. He gets Lauren involved. I swear, if it he hurts her or the twins, he is gonna wish he never met me" Joey said to Alice, as he drove to Declan's house.

"You need to calm do-"

"Don't you don't dare tell me to calm down, Alice. This is my wife we are talking about. The love of my life who also happens to be carrying our twins. I am not going to calm down" He cut across her, staring at her as he picked up speed, travelling 90 in a 50 zone. Alice hung on for dear life as the car drove around a corner and screeched as he parked outside Declan's house. He scrambled out of the car and rushed into the house. He saw a 10 year old playing in the hallway, someone who he hadn't met before.

"Ah Joseph, what a surprise, this is Phoebe, your sis-" Joey held his hands up to stop him from stopping.

"Daniel has Lauren and our friend Poppy. I don't know where but I intend on finding them and then him then killing him and you're going to help me find them" He told Declan who could do nothing to stare at him...

"Just let Poppy go. She's done nothing wrong. I promise I will do everything you ask" Lauren said to Daniel, gasping, really needing water now.

"Shut up, Lauren before I have to gag you too" He replied, before going in his pocket. Her face fell as he pulled out a gun.

"Right you're gonna text that husband of yours. A kind of goodbye thing. Do it now and I will check it before you send it. Don't make me do anything stupid yet" He said, chucking her phone and undid her hand binds. She looked around she was and realised she was in old farm that belonged to Daniel's now dead Aunt.

I never learn do I? I'm really what rhymes with Witch. Sometimes I think I'm better off Dead. How many times have I done this now. 6? I have should of after the 1 time. I'm not gonna try and Justify myself but maybe you should just Fucking move on from me. I'm sorry. x

"That's a weird text but it will do" Daniel said before pressing send...

Joey paced Declan's study when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Lauren again. He narrowed his eyes at the text, not sure what to make of it.

"What is it, son?" Declan asked, looking up from his map. Joey narrowed his eyes at his choice of words.

"Lauren. She's sent me a weird text" Joey replied, holding his phone out.

"That is weird" Declan said, as Joey walked away before clicking on.

"Oh my god, I do love her. Pass me a pen and paper. Now" He said , rushing forward.

"Joey?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Lauren. We had this thing. When we were young and sneaking about because we thought we were cousins. When we sent texts to each, we would inset hidden messages in case people would get into our phones. She's done it here. She is trying to send me a message" He replied, reading the text again.

"Well, what is it?" Declan asked, rushing forward.

"Well the w in witch has a capital letter. Then the d in dead is. Then the random number 6. This has only happened once before. Then another random number 1. J is a capital letter in justify then the f in fucking is. Which leaves WD6 1JF" Joey replied, as he wrote.

"That's a postcode" Alice said, suddenly.

"That's the postcode to Daniel's late Aunt Penny's farm" Declan added. The other two stared at him before rushing out of the study...

"No reply. Think you must of broke his heart too many times, Lauren" Daniel laughed, before smashing her phone. She was now sat, leaning against a beam, trying to rub her ropes against them and make them fall away.

"You're going to kill me anyways, just do it" She said to him, praying that Joey had got her hidden message in her text.

"Let me have my fun, Lauren" He replied before walking off. She carried on rubbing the rope against the beam and it fell away. She undid the rope on her ankles and watching Daniel tiptoed across to Poppy who stared at her in bewilderment.

"Run, when you have chance, run!" Lauren whispered to her as she undid the ropes around Poppy's ankles. Daniel turned around and stared at the two women.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn in events?" He questioned, walking forward.

"Run, Poppy, now. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself" Lauren replied, crossing her arms. Poppy widened her eyes as Daniel pulled out the gun again.

"I'm not leaving you, Lauren. Joey would never forgive me" She told her.

"And Fats would never forgive me. I don't want another child without its child. GO!" Lauren replied. Poppy sighed and nodded, running.

"You could go after her but then again, it's me you want, Daniel, so come on. Do your worst" She said to him, holding up her arms.

Poppy ran out of the barn and around the corner to the road straight into Joey.

"Poppy! Where's Lauren?" He asked, as he helped her regain her balance. Before she could reply, a gunshot rang from the barn.


	20. C18- The Impact Of Stress

Thinking Of You Always

Chapter 18- The Impact Of Stress

Lauren stared at Daniel as he charged towards before running towards him, taking a gamble and tried to pull the gun out of his hand.

"Stop it, Daniel. This isn't you. Stop. I'm sorry for what I did but you don't want to be a murderer" She proclaimed, gasping.

"I killed Hayley, didn't I? I'm sure I can kill you too" He replied, tempting to knock her out of the way but the trigger out the gun was caught and a shot ran out. Both of them gasped, the gun falling and sprang apart, checking themselves and Lauren found blood on her hands. She gasped before she heard Daniel call out in pain and she saw the very clear wound in his leg.

"Lauren!" Joey called, running into the barn and towards her, picking her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, honestly" She replied. They were too absorbed in themselves they didn't see Daniel slowly move back to the gun, picking it up and pulled the trigger again. Lauren and Joey stared at each other before she looked down and her eyes wide, she saw that it was him that had been shot, blood spilling out of his stomach.

"You need to run now, Lauren, please" He told her, his eyes boring into hers as he held his stomach before dropping.

"I'm not leaving you!" She cried, dropping to his level.

"That's what I like to hear, I mean, it's your turn now, Lauren" Daniel told her, smiling, turning the gun to her

"Lauren, please, go" Joey whispered, doubling over in pain. She was still in shock as she saw the life in her husband slowly slip away.

"I'm not leaving you. Not again. I'm here to the end. You know that, I love you" She told him, placing her hands on his shoulders, supporting him as tears began to fell. There was another gun shot but Lauren didn't feel a thing. She checked herself but found no wounds before seeing that, even weak, Joey had placed in himself in front of her and been hit at the side of the head, falling to the ground, instantly dead. She let out a cry as she caught him.

"You can't be dead, please no. Come back to me please" She said, cradling his body.

"You stupid cow! It's meant to be you dead!" Daniel shouted, walking forward, pulling her off Joey's dead body by the hair and pulled her forward.

"Kill me then! Just do it!" She cried, sniffling.

"Lauren!" Daniel's mouth moved but it wasn't his voice. It was Joey, scared and concerned. She looked over at his body but it wasn't moving or speaking. She tried to shake her head of his voice but it wouldn't go. The shouts of her name grew louder and everything seem to vanish as she felt herself being shook.

Lauren awoke with a start, cold but sweating. She looked up and saw Joey shaking her awake. She realised she was in her bed and it was still dark outside. Daniel. The barn. Joey dead. It was a nightmare. She let out a cry of relief and collapsed into Joey's arms, crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it was. It was a dream" He said, kissing her hair.

"It was horrible, Joey" She replied, burying her head in his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Daniel. He killed you though he trying to kill me. You died for me" She replied, trying to control her tears. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away slightly so he could look at her.

"Sounds like an alright way to die but babe, it was a dream. Nothing like that is gonna happen. The police have him and he isn't getting out this time" He told her, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"It felt so real though" She whispered, looking down.

He placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up and their eyes met.

"Nothing can touch us now. We have each other and the twins are on the way. We are stuck with other. Forever" Joey said, before kissing her briefly.

"You make it sound like life sentence" Lauren replied, smirking.

"Sometimes, with you, a life sentence sounds easy" He replied, laughing. She scoffed and hit his arm lightly.

"I could say the same for you, Mister!" She told him, laughing before he hugged her again, breathing a sigh of content.

"Where's Mason?" She asked, looking around, remembering the toddler had fallen asleep with them.

"I took him to his room. When I came back, you were having your nightmare" He replied, as she rested her head against his chest.

"Ah, okay. What's the time?" She then asked, as he tightened his arms around her. She felt him look at the alarm clock.

"It's half 4, babe. Lets try and get some sleep before the funeral. I'm here and not going anyway" He told her. She nodded as they laid back down and got some sleep...

A few hours later, Lauren woke to her alarm. She checked her surroundings and saw she was still indeed in her room and laid in Joey's arm. She smiled to herself before switching snooze on her alarm, having ten more minutes.

They both wake to the sound of Mason's cries. She switched her alarm off and sighed as Joey began to stir.

"I'll go if you want" She said to him, as he stretched.

"No, I've got it, thanks, babe" He replied, kissing her briefly before moving off the bed and went to see to his son...

"I have some news. I didn't want to say this at first but I decided that Hayley would want me to" Alice said to them at the breakfast table.

"Go on, we are listening" Lauren replied, smiling as she buttered her toast.

"Me and Peter. We are getting married" Alice told them, grinning.

"But what about Tamwar? I thought you wanted to be with him?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I did too but I chose Peter. Is that okay?" Alice asked, still smiling.

"Yep. It is. Never thought he'd go for another Branning after me but I'm happy for you. Really happy" Lauren replied, stepping up and hugging her.

"Well I am happy too, sis" Joey added, moving forward and hugging Alice too.

"Even with Lauren's ex as your brother in law?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Details, Alice, details" Lauren sighed, laughing a little as she sat back down again.

"She does have a point, babe and he's marrying your cousin. Doesn't it freak you out a little?" He asked, sitting back beside Lauren.

"I'm 22, not 15. Things changed. I've moved on, in case you hadn't noticed?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky for you, I have. Anyways, it's Alice with the worser deal. Lucy as your sister in law?" He replied, laughing.

"I haven't spoke to Lucy in years. Not since the whole cafe, burning me thing" Lauren proclaimed, sighing.

"Yeah, you might need to keep the hate little. Being both bridesmaids and that" Alice said, smiling a little.

"If that's your way of asking me, then hell yes!" Lauren replied, smiling...

"I don't know if I can leave Mason, not today" Joey said, as Lauren helped him with his tie.

"You're saying goodbye to his Mum for him. It will be okay. We don't have to stay for the wake. We will go to the funeral then come home to Mason" She replied, finishing his tie and handing him his jacket.

"We should go on holiday. The 3 of us. Before the twins come. Spend some time together" He then said after putting his jacket on.

"That sounds like an idea. Lets go" She replied, picking up her bag and they headed out of the house...


	21. Epilogue Part 1

Thinking Of You Always

Epilogue Part 1 - Double The Trouble-

26th February 2017

Lauren's pregnancy passed fairly quick but she had never felt more ill during it. She kept it from Joey how it made her feel because she knew how much they both wanted it but she knew he knew.

She was over a week overdue and all she could do was sit and wait. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, everything hurt and she just wanted the twins to be here already.

She sat on the sofa, watching TV when Joey brought her a cup of tea.

"We are going to the hospital at the end of the week if they are not here by then" He told her, sighing, sitting back, moving her feet so they were across his lap.

"They will be here. They just want to make an entrance" She replied, smiling.

"Much like their mother" He told her, leaning across to kiss her. She stopped midway though, her face screwed up.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His reply came from the sound of trickling water.

"Ring Abi, Poppy and Alice. I want them here" Lauren said, gasping in pain.

"No, I'm ringing a hospital first" Joey replied, standing up.

"I thought we talked about this. I want a home birth. I have too many bad memories with hospitals" She proclaimed, sighing.

"Just let me ring them. If they come in time, they can help" He said. She sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn't win before exclaiming in pain...

"I'm going to an Aunt. It's so good!" Abi exclaimed, walking in, smiling.

"Looks like you have your way, drama queen. Massive crash on the motorway. All the ambulances are there but they will try and send help out as soon as possible" Joey said, walking towards her as she sat on the living room, coffee table move aside, breathing through her contractions.

"Where's Mason?" Lauren asked, between a contraction.

"He's with Fatboy and Daisy. I didn't think he would want to see this" He replied, taking her hand.

"No, he wouldn't. He thinks we are picking his siblings up soon" She gasped, titling her head back as another contraction hit her.

"Right, I think your gonna need to starting pushing" Poppy exclaimed, walking in.

"I want my mum" Lauren cried, knowing she couldn't.

"I know you do, babe and she is looking down on you proud, you know that" Joey said, kissing her forehead.

"Help a girl out, Joey. I feel weird stripping Lauren, even with the current situation" Poppy proclaimed. Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed a little at this before Joey did before taking her hand again...

"I can see the first one's head. Come on you can do it" Poppy said, 20 minutes later. Lauren nodded, squeezing Joey's hand, gasping as she gave birth to her first twin. Abi chucked Poppy a towel quickly as Lauren let out another scream and Poppy wrapped the baby in the towel.

"A boy" Poppy smiled, handing Lauren the baby.

"That's Bradley then" Joey said, smiling.

"Are you being serious?" Lauren asked, gasping.

"Of course" He replied, kissing her briefly.

"Yes. Bradley. It's perfect. It feels right he has his dad's name as his middle name then" She said, smiling.

"Bradley Joseph Branning? You're putting the child through that? Okay then. I like it anyways" He told her, kissing her again before returning their attention to Bradley before another contraction hit Lauren.

"I can't do it, not again, it hurts too much" She cried as Poppy took Bradley from her.

"Yes you can, baby, I love you. You can do this" Joey told her, kissing her. Lauren nodded, as he took her hand and 5 minutes later, the second twin has born.

"Another boy" Poppy smiled, handing Lauren the newborn whilst Abi held Bradley.

"Okay, 3 boys, sorry correction, 4, what have I do to deserve this?" Lauren asked but laughed.

"What's this ones name then?" Poppy asked, smiling.

"We will have to talk about that one" Lauren replied, as she handed Joey the baby as she wasn't feeling too good.

"Nothing over the top. Bradley and Mason are fairly normal names" Abi exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, she has a point, Lauren" Joey said, turning to her. His face fell as he saw her starting to spasm.

"Lauren?!" He cried, worried, trying to grab her but her spasming got faster. Poppy quickly took the baby from him as he tried to bring her round. She stop spasming and collapsed onto the floor, not moving.


	22. Epilogue Part 2

Thinking Of You Always

AU: This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all your support. I don't think I will be doing sequel but maybe a spin off in the near future so thanks again for all your support from Dare To Believe to now. I'm going to be starting on a new story soon, AU again, because I prefer writing like that. I'm sorry about the story I half wrote. I won't be finishing them, I'll just delete them. But keep your eyes peeled for my new story which should be up next week.

Epilogue Part 2- Finally Happiness.

Lauren was put on drip as Joey, Max, Abi and Alice sat outside her room beside themselves. Joey was pacing the room, being the most impatient for news. The doctor finally came out of her room.

"What's going on? Is Lauren okay?" Joey rounded on the doctor.

"She has suffered a case of eclampsia but we have managed to keep it under control and Lauren would be awake in a few hours. Right now, I would go and be with your sons" The doctor replied before leaving.

"I'm gonna wait for Lauren to wake then we will go and see our sons together" Joey said to the others before walking into her room, sitting beside her, taking her hand...

Lauren began to stir some time later, confused on what was going on.

"It's okay, babe. You had a rough time after the twins were born but you're okay" He told her, squeezing her hand.

"I felt like I was going to die" She said, quietly.

"But you didn't. That's all that matters" He replied, smiling.

"Where's the twins?" She suddenly asked, looking around.

"In the baby ward. We should go and see them when the doctor says it's allowed. It doesn't seem fair that only one has a name" He said.

She nodded "Yeah, I know. How long to we can go?"

"When the doctor says you can. I think he'd kill me if I sneaked you out" He replied, smiling. She nodded and leaned over to kiss him...

"Who's got Mason?" Lauren asked, as Joey wheeled her in the hospital wheelchair to the baby ward.

"Poppy and Fatboy. They are bringing him later to meet his brothers" Joey replied, as he opened the door, going towards their children. She saw which one was Bradley and which one they were yet to name.

"Do you have any names in mind?" She asked, as she pick him up as Joey picked up Bradley.

"A few but we gotta make it good as there is no way you are getting pregnant again. You've been ill for 9 months then you just nearly died" He told her, sighing.

"I don't think I could go through it again to be honest" She admitted, sighing.

"I'm glad we are on the same page then" He replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"I did have an idea. I thought if we had a girl we could name her Hayley but seeing as we didn't, we could just masculine it" She proclaimed, looking up.

"Go on" He said, smiling.

"I was thinking something like Hayden" Lauren suggested, smiling also.

"Hayden Branning? I like it" Joey said, as they swapped babies.

"Middle name?" She asked, as she cradled Bradley.

"I was thinking George. After my grandfather" He replied, looking at Hayden.

"Hayden George Branning and Bradley Joseph Branning. I think we are sorted" She said, smiling.

"Everything is perfect" He proclaimed as the door opened and Poppy walked in Mason, holding his hand as he walked.

"Hello, Masey. Are you ready to meet your brothers?" Joey asked, smiling as he put Hayden down for a moment, letting Mason run into his arms and sat down.

"Lauren has Bradley. He is the oldest" He told him, smiling. She brought the baby forward as Poppy got a chair for her. Mason looked at his brother in great awe.

"And this one is called Hayden" Lauren said, passing Joey Bradley before taking Hayden out of the cot.

"No, he is called brother" Mason squealed, laughing. Lauren sniggered as she and Joey finally had what they had always wanted- a happy family


End file.
